A Simple Memory III Epilogue
by Luna Silvereyes
Summary: The battle is over, but the fight is not. Moving into the future came with a price and the residents of Hellsing are paying for it. How long does it take for days to regain even a smidgen of normality? For the women of Hellsing, an eternity. The future now looks grim as the world is becoming a place that rejects their existence. Their choices are few, their numbers fewer.
1. One Year

A/N: This is the start of the three part (estimation) epilogue to my A Simple Memory series. I'm truly sorry to see it end, but all good things have to at some point. This series describes the seventy years following the end of the Hellsing manga. I integrated Wynter into the storyline so readers can assume that she took part in the manga itself from my own perspective and thus, will have mention of events that took place as if she were there to see them firsthand. However, to those who have not yet finished the manga, please don't read this yet. This story is comprised of almost nothing but spoilers. Oh, and by the way, I'm working Heinkel's new (ahem) er, dialect in as well. I'm not really sure what you'd label this speech impairment as. Since it's increasingly hard to understand her and I'm working with a manga sitting next to me, I'll translate her lines into parenthesis beside the sentence if that helps anyone.

This goes out to Catsvsdogscatswin, without whose support this story would have never seen the light of day outside the flash drive I wear around my neck.

_**SPOILER ALERT!**_

One Year

One year passed.

London was still recovering. The city was still in shambles and even so many months later, corroded bodies were still turning up amidst the rubble. Most of London's citizenship had been slaughtered in the attack by the vampiric Third Reich. Outsiders from the surrounding countryside that had survived the blaze made it their missions to move to the ruined city to take part in its reconstruction and to care for the traumatized survivors. Thanks to the major, the world now knew the existence of vampires. Mass public opinion was that they all be eradicated. Vampires everywhere were forced into hiding and the Hellsing organization's role temporarily switched from killing them to defending them. A few survivors recognized Seras Victoria as one of the vampires who took part in the battle. Most of the survivors demanded she be killed. Fortunately for her, three survivors in particular, an elderly woman and her husband and a young woman all vouched for the female vampire as one who had openly defended London against the attack. While the people were skeptical, the appearance of Seras risking her safety to assist in the clearing helped ease their panic ever-so-slightly.

However, during this, Wynter strangely disappeared soon after the battle itself.

A year after the battle and the Hellsing mansion, along with the city of London, was still undergoing reconstruction. Integra, donning an eye-patch where her eye had been until her face-off with the major, oversaw the work with a careful and ever-so-realistic outlook. The bodies of the fallen Wild Geese, discovered amidst the wreckage, along with almost every member of Hellsing, were all given proper burials. Seras hadn't been present at Pip Bernadotte's funeral. Her reasoning was that he was a part of her from then on forward and there was no reason to see his shell enter the earth. Integra had been slightly disturbed at Seras' logic. It was almost too morbid to fit the once cheery, naïve Police-Girl Alucard had brought home so long ago. Seras was changed. Drinking blood had decimated whatever physical humanity she'd managed to retain. Her left arm had taken three months to completely regenerate, but she was now pure vampire, a fate she was still having difficulty accepting. The disappearances of Wynter and Alucard and the death of Walter left a gray void hovering over the ruined estate. Alucard had been erased from existence, but both Integra and Seras counted the days until his return. Integra hadn't bothered to celebrate her twenty-third birthday that year. She'd completely forgotten it, so preoccupied was she with running the organization entirely by her lonesome, now. Seras often heard her crying herself to sleep at night, thinking of her beloved lost family. Seras knew that Integra knew Alucard would eventually return, but they had no idea of when. Seras had all of eternity to wait. Integra didn't.

And of course, there was the matter with Wynter.

During the end stages of the battle, when Seras flew herself and Integra out of the inferno that had been London, the Draculina happened to glance off to the right and in the distance, spotted a cloaked figure standing atop a blazing building, wings outstretched and hair billowing against the draft from the flames as she stared into the Hell that was the city. Seras had attempted to call out to her, but Integra stopped her; _"No, Seras, leave her be. She has just lost two more people who were very important to her. The difference is that one of them will come back. The other won't,"_

Seras knew what Integra meant. She was speaking of Anderson. He'd fought to the death against Alucard, eventually succumbing to the power of a holy relic, the Nail of Helena, impaling his own heart and transforming himself into a horrible monster comprised of thorns and writhing vines. Alucard, infuriated by this display, with Seras' help, overcame his enemy at long last and ripped his heart out of his chest, crushing it in its finality. Anderson's body crumbled away as he uttered his final words and it had seemed to Seras that he'd seen something in the sky as he lay dying, for his eyes had gone slightly wide and almost...sad, for just a moment, just a moment before he disappeared completely. Seras assumed that Wynter had been nearby, watching helplessly as he was torn asunder before her eyes. Seras had known of their feelings for each other and knew that as much as he might have cared for Wynter, his hatred of Alucard was just too great. He departed from this world and Wynter was left behind, vanishing from Seras' world. Her last glimpse of the female vampire was that final moment as she and Integra escaped. Wynter had stood motionless and from her vantage point Seras was able to see red tears streaming from her eyes. An explosion of flame had flashed into her vision seconds later, obscuring Wynter from view. When it had cleared again, from their vantage in the sky, Seras and Integra searched the blaze for her, but they never saw her again. They both knew she'd survived, but there was no sign of her.

Wynter had been missing ever since. The cabal, miraculously still hidden despite all of the hype about vampires going on through the world, arrived in London to help clean up. Even Simon was able to maintain his secrecy, despite his sadness over Wynter's disappearance. Louis Von Brunswick, also amazingly still incognito, came up from France with three other original vampires, all come to assist Hellsing in covering up their kind's existence. Helene came to assist with medical treatment to the survivors, never once questioning her sister's whereabouts. Once Seras explained what had happened to her, Helene seemed to understand.

The year after the battle had been a flurry of activity for Seras. She barely remembered the details of the aftermath. All she could grasp was how alone she was, now. She still had Integra, but the woman was so tired nowadays that she slept during all of her free time, too fatigued to do anything else. Seras knew it was a strain on her and she knew that she worried constantly whether or not Alucard would return in time. It was inevitable that he would, but whether it would be while Integra still lived was questionable. Wynter was the same way. Seras knew that she likely would still be upset when she returned, but there was nothing to be done for it. Wynter was just gone from her life. In the meantime, they had enough issues to deal with.

"Ah, Hi hought hyou migh be here. Hi see she vas hright," (Ah, I thought you might be here. I see she was right,)

Seras bristled at the familiar, unwanted voice approaching. She sighed and turned to see Heinkel Wolfe, former ward of the late Alexander Anderson and current Iscariot Regenerative Solider. The only surviving specimen, to be exact, following in the footsteps of her mentor. Several months following his death, Heinkel had demanded to be put through the process of transformation into the same super-human creature Anderson had been. The only difference is that while he seemingly took years to adjust, Heinkel had taken only months. A mere eight months after she'd begun the process, she was in top fighting form and truly a force to be reckoned with where her rival, Seras Victoria was concerned. However, Seras was also a force to be reckoned with and even Heinkel dared not take her lightly.

"What do you want?" Seras grumbled. Since the battle, Iscariot had been coming by frequently. Heinkel was often among them. The deaths of Yumie and Anderson had seemingly driven her cool, collected previous persona into the deepest depths of her psyche. Now, she seemed to have adopted traits from both of her fallen comrades. Yumie's berserk nature combined with the same fighting styles and slightly manic personality Anderson had employed made her a potent weapon.

Heinkel grinned through the bandages, "Oh, home how, his rhat hreally any vay to address he?" (Oh come now, is that really any way to address me?)

Seras turned fully, glaring at her, "I don't know why you keep coming around, especially since you're barely comprehensible these days. If you're going to go anywhere Heinkel, it should be a speech therapist,"

Heinkel chuckled darkly, "Houch. Heh heh. So _mein_ speech hist not herfect hanyhore. Hi han still halk, _und_ hat's henough," (Ouch, heh heh. So myspeech is not perfect anymore. I can still talk andthat's enough,)

"What do you want? You and your bunch are always showing up here since Alucard's gone. And Wynter's gone too, so there's no one here who's interested in fighting you,"

Heinkel just shrugged slowly. Since her face had been so disfigured the year before, she had immense difficulty speaking, much less speaking coherently. Most people who saw her face usually cringed away in fear and didn't bother hearing what she sounded like. This left her with her only acquaintances as older members of Iscariot who were used to it. In truth, Seras actually felt kind of sorry for her.

"Hi shee,"(I see) Heinkel muttered, "Hit's a shame. Hyour vampires har shtill hissing, heven ha hyear later. Shtill havol," (It's a shame. Your vampires are still missing, even a year later. Still awol)

"Awol is not the proper term for their disappearance, Heinkel," Seras spat angrily, "Alucard is...well...b-but Wynter is...um..." she muttered, trailing off as she realized that Heinkel was right. No matter what the circumstances were, Wynter and Alucard were still—

"Habshent vithout permission," (Absent without permission)

"Just shut up. What the hell do you want?" Seras demanded. Heinkel didn't move, just staring at her, blinking slowly through the bandages. Seras watched her expectantly, growing more and more frustrated with each passing second until finally, "Well? Say something! What do you want?!"

"Hyou hold he to shut hup," (You told me to shut up) Heinkel said sarcastically. Seras groaned and slapped a hand over her eyes, "You're a dork! Just tell me what you want!'

Heinkel chuckled bemusedly and turned away, "Hi hame here hoping to hind the vampire Vynter," (I came here hoping to find the vampire Wynter)

Seras blinked in surprise, "H-Huh? But what for? Wynter's been missing for a year now,"

Heinkel glanced back, eyes narrowed and her hands in her pockets. A slight breeze caused her hair and bandages to wave slightly, sweeping an ominous air through the already tense atmosphere, "Hi vas hulhilling ha wewest. Hi shee Hi'll have to home hack hanother hime. This his ha matter oh great himportance. Please hinform Vynter Hi vas here vhen _und_ hif she returns," (I was fulfilling a request. I see I'll have to come back another time. This is a matter of grave importance. Please inform Wynter I was here when and if she returns,)

She turned, slowly making her way back across the still ruined estate. Seras watched her go, feelings of anxiety and worry welling up inside her. To the best of her knowledge, Wynter had never done anything to aggravate Heinkel. So why would Heinkel be searching for her? And what did she mean by 'fulfilling a request'? A request by whom? And why?

/ooo/

"So, the Iscariots are still coming by," Integra mumbled, "Bunch of oddballs, honestly,"

"Yes," Seras said after she explained Heinkel's appearance to Integra, "But you have to admit, it's rather refreshing seeing that they've changed so little. Besides, when they're not encroaching on our turf and trying to kill us, they're kind of neat people,"

"You sound like Alucard,"

Seras grinned, chuckling.

War brings misery and destruction, despair and separation. But it can also bring unity and humanity. War torn and barely clinging to survival, London, still in shambles, was in dire need of help. So who came to its rescue, or more to the rescue of Hellsing? None other than Section XIII of the Vatican, the Iscariot Organization. Several months after the battle, Integra received a letter in the mail from Father Reynaldo, whose physical limitations had kept him out of the fight one year prior. It stated that the grievous losses on all accounts by that miserable major had finally caused him to stop and think. He'd come to the conclusion that humans would always squabble and religion, while fought over, would never become a peaceful topic. Their war for dominance would still go on. However, humans would always be humans to the very end and to that end, they needed to help each other in times of need. With this letter, one day following, five dozen survivors of that most enigmatic and eccentric section of the Vatican arrived at Hellsing with tools, supplies and, most surprisingly, hospitable attitudes. They greeted Integra humbly, saying that the Vatican had decided to assist funding for London's reconstruction, but that they refused to fund Hellsing's repairs. So at Father Reynaldo and surprisingly, Heinkel's requests, they'd acted on their own and organized the journey themselves.

Integra had been shocked and utterly opposed to the idea of accepting pity, but two young Iscariot members, Arnold Harris and Douglas McDowell, stepped forward. Arnold cleared his throat; "We are aware you dislike us and were these normal times, we too would dislike you, probably. However, these are not normal times and during this state of unrest in the world, there's no such thing as ostracism or needless, condescending pity. At the end of the day, we're all still human,"

In the end, Integra backed down from the matter and accepted their help, especially considering she was still recovering from the loss of her eye, an injury that had almost cost her her life. The visitors immediately set to work and as it turns out, were quite versatile in their talents.

Seras and Sasha were both curious and it seemed to them that some of the Iscariots appeared to be more than what they let on. Eventually, Sasha worked up the nerve to ask them how they were able to perform this odd job so easily. The man she asked actually gave her a cordial answer, that many of them had led ordinary and sometimes questionable previous lives before joining Iscariot.

One man lost his entire family to a terrible blaze fueled by arson. To ease the pain, he made many poor choices that nearly cost him his life. He was walking in a daze one day when he saw a small girl about to be hit by a car. Without a thought to his own safety, he lunged forward and shoved her out of the way, taking the brunt of the collision himself. Later, lying in a hospital bed, he reflected on his poor lot in life and realized that he didn't need to continuously wallow in the past, that the choices he made in the present guaranteed him to see his family again in the future. So he made the choice to fight in the name of God for the Iscariots.

Another man had grown up in America in an abusive family and ran away at the age of thirteen. After making many poor choices, getting arrested multiple times and winding up in home after home with no real safety to be found, he eventually wound up in juvenile court for another costly mistake, awaiting the final sentencing. Now seventeen, he'd given up all hope that someone would ever come to help him. While sitting outside the courtroom, he was joined by an elderly woman carrying a paper bag who sat down beside him. She commented on how sad it was that such a young man as he had to endure such a rough life. She handed him a doughnut from the bag and then a little piece of paper with an address on it. She smiled and explained that that was the address of her church. She said she knew that he'd likely have to face a sentence for his crime and that when he got out, to visit that church. He'd find the help he desired there. When his time came to go in, she wished him luck and left. She was right in her prediction of a sentence and for four years, he kept that piece of paper safe as if it were the most precious treasure on earth. When he was finally freed again, he immediately went to that church, holding out all his hope that the old woman had been telling him the truth. When he arrived, he was greeted by an old priest and told him what the old woman had said. It turned out that the woman had died just a year before his release, but that the priest had been a good friend of hers. In the end, he did indeed find help at that church, just as she'd predicted.

Sasha and Seras were amazed. Each of the Iscariots had a story to tell and each one came from different backgrounds. But looking beyond their insane zealousness and somewhat warped senses of morality, it was easy to see that each one was just another ordinary human with an extraordinary reason for fighting.

Two of their number, Arnold Harris and Douglas McDowell approached Sasha somewhat sheepishly and apologized for setting the bakery on fire over a year ago, even though Sasha hadn't known much about it at all. Needless to say, she'd been astonished; "So that was you!? But Wynter told me it was a boiler explosion!"

Arnold grinned nervously, "Er, n-no, actually, that was us. We didn't mean to! Honest! We were only trying to find out what was going on, I swear! But things...sort of...well, got out of control," he said finally. But to his surprise, Sasha smiled, "Hey, it's all good. The place was insured and completely rebuilt. It's better than ever! So if you think about it, you really did us a favor,"

Arnold and Douglas exchanged bewildered glances, "Really?" they both said.

"Sure. I can't say I'm too happy knowing that it wasn't a mechanical failure, but stuff happens. Stop by sometime for some of Marjorie's famous shortbread,"

Arnold and Douglas both nodded, clearly relieved that they weren't hated to death for that little incident.

"Thanks," Arnold said, "We will,"

"What's shortbread?"

Integra wasn't sure what had caused this little bout of kindness, but in the deepest, darkest part of her soul, she found she appreciated the help. Most of her people were dead, her organization hanging on the fringes of survival and her two fondest people gone, one of them forever. Even though the Iscariots were hated enemies, they had a point. At the end of the day, they were all still human beings. Take away the power, the religion, the country, loyalties, ranks and organizations and that's all they were. Human beings.

Seras stood in Integra's office, watching out the still-cracked window, "I suppose we can trust them," she said ponderously, "But I'm rather surprised. Heinkel is here, too,"

"Yes, I'm surprised as well," Integra said, turning to sit back down and knocking her shin against the leg of her chair. She hissed and ground her teeth together, "Damn!" she snapped, "Will I ever get used to this?"

Seras sighed, "Well, you no longer have any depth perception, Sir Integra," she said quietly, "You'll get used to it, but it will probably take a while,"

Integra sat down and placed her hand over the bandage covering her left eye. Even a year later and it was still giving her problems. The doctors all said that it would be a long time before it healed completely. The major had truly been a terrible shot. If his aim had been even a fraction of an inch further to the left, the bullet would have struck her brain rather than slicing directly across her eyeball and exiting past her temple. He hadn't actually shot her eye out, but it had been so badly damaged that there had been no other choice but to remove it. Now, everything was one-dimensional to Integra. She reached out to pick up her pen and discovered that it wasn't as close to her as she thought it was. She placed her hand on empty air and discovered her pen to be lying a half-inch further from her than she'd originally believed. She sighed heavily, "This is going to take some getting used to," she mumbled.

Seras smiled sadly, "By the way, do you miss Alucard at all? He's still out there wandering about, and it's been a year, now,"

Integra looked at her strangely, "Miss him? Why should I? He'll be back. He's just out goofing off somewhere without my permission, but he's earned a holiday. He'll be back any day, now," she said, shuffling through her papers.

The way Integra spoke, Seras almost believed it.

"In the meantime," Integra muttered, "I'd like to know how long the Iscariots plan to be here,"

"They're helping rebuild the place," Seras pointed out.

"I never trusted them. I don't understand their reasoning at all. Especially Heinkel. It seems that the battle changed her, somewhat,"

"I don't know," Seras murmured, "The whole of London is in pretty bad shape right now. The majority of our people are dead. It's going to take us years to get back on our feet. We can use all the help we can get. Besides, I believe that the Iscariots have an example to follow,"

Integra glanced at Seras strangely, "Example?"

The former police-girl nodded, still gazing outside, "Yes. Wynter and Anderson," she said quietly, "It wasn't fairly obvious, but you and I both know that they were different,"

Integra's eye narrowed, "Yes, I remember. Who would've thought that anyone could get to him, much less a vampire,"

"Also, it proved that peaceful existence is possible. Sasha and I spoke with the Iscariots. Once you get to know them a little, they don't seem as bad,"

"Hm," Integra mumbled, lighting a cigar. But she immediately put it out again. She was considering giving it up and testing her tolerance for such a feat. So far, she wasn't doing too badly, but it was only the first day.

Her thoughts trailed to their current situation. London and its populace were in dire straits with a total of fifty-seven survivors, all of whom had been in the subway tunnels during the attack, escaping the blaze and the bombs, as well as the vampires. Oddly enough, the Nazi vampires had missed three whole trains filled with people. While the blasts caused the tunnels to implode, the people miraculously survived and were discovered four days after the battle ended, dehydrated, starving, and terrified, but alive. Now, these survivors, plus outsiders from around the country, were working together to rebuild the city. They, and Hellsing, had suffered horrendous losses in comparison to Iscariot. Thanks to Anderson's intervention at the last minute, Iscariot had actually lost very few of their total number, though they were still nearly crushed in the process. However, not long after that, Anderson met his death at the hands of Alucard and Wynter disappeared from their world. Seras was able to sense her presence, but she was only reminded of that cat-boy, Schrodinger. For to Seras, it felt as if Wynter was 'everywhere and nowhere'.

"So," Integra said, "You're fine with the Iscariots skulking about,"

"I wouldn't say they're skulking," Seras said mirthfully, "But I'm all right with it. After all, we probably don't give them enough credit,"

_Crash!_

Seras and Integra whirled in alarm as what appeared to be a hammer came sailing through the door to the crumbling office. Seras flew forward and snatched it out of the air before it struck Integra as the door flew open and Heinkel stepped in, glancing down at the jagged hole she'd created in the door.

"What the hell, Heinkel!?" Seras shrieked, "Are you _trying_ to kill us!?"

Heinkel looked up curiously, "Hyou think Hi did hish hon purpose?" (You think I did this on purpose?)

She started to laugh, "Vell, hor an haccident, hit vas pretty vell-haimed," (Well, for an accident, it was pretty well-aimed,)

Seras let out a yell as she lunged forward, hurling the hammer at her while Heinkel ducked out of the way and took off down the hall, Seras close behind her with her left arm bleeding shadow matter as she went. Integra sighed and shook her head, turning to the window.

"Alucard, your apprentice has gained a rival all her own, now, the former ward of _your_ rival. I've often heard that history repeats itself. Tell me, what do you think of this little development?"

But of course, she got no answer, as much as she would have liked to have received one.

/ooo/

Seras, tired from chasing Heinkel all over the place and eventually giving up, sat on the front steps, gazing out at the pink horizon from the setting sun. One year exactly had passed and Wynter was still gone. She wondered if she'd ever come back. All she could think about was how depressed she must be feeling. Seras didn't imagine it was easy watching someone you loved be torn to shreds before your eyes. Of course, she was speaking from experience. But recalling unwanted memories did her no good whatsoever, so she ignored it.

"Meditating?"

"Yeah," Seras mumbled as Sasha approached slowly and sat down beside her. She folded her knees up with a sigh. Seras was surprised to see her wearing her long hair down for a change. It reached almost down to her knees.

"Your hair wasn't that long, before," she commented. Sasha smiled, "Well, it grows quickly. I'm considering cutting it short. Maybe a wedge; that might look nice,"

"I think you look a little too similar to Wynter with long hair," Seras said, not really meaning anything by it. But Sasha seemed downcast and ran a hand across her hair absently, "You...think so?" she murmured, looking away.

"I didn't mean that in a bad way," Seras said, "You have nice hair. I don't, so I kept it short,"

"I like your hair,"

"Yeah, well I don't. Never did. I let it grow long when I was little, but my mother always said that it looked better short. I'm a bit tomboyish," she said with a lopsided smirk.

"Aw, you're not tomboyish, you're pretty," Sasha said, "I wish I were more like you or Integra. The both of you are so beautiful and not afraid of anything. I was never suited to the life of a vampire hunter. I only became one on an impulse when my parents died. I talked our local priest into telling me the truth and how to kill them, but we both knew I wasn't suited for it. I about had a heart attack every time I entered a cemetery by myself to kill one,"

"Come on, I _still_ have a hard time entering cemeteries even in broad daylight!" Seras exclaimed. Sasha giggled, "So you're chicken?"

Seras feigned indifference, "You're mean," she grumbled.

They both fell silent for a moment. Seras broke it with a simple question; "Do you miss Wynter?" she asked.

"Of course I do. Understanding now why she protected me so fiercely, it's weird, yes, but I do miss her a lot,"

"Yeah. Finding out that you were the reincarnation of Bianca's daughter, Saara and that Wynter was obviously Bianca's reincarnation. It makes sense why she subconsciously defended you like that,"

"And I never knew," Sasha mumbled, "And now she's gone and Hellsing's vampires are missing, sans you, of course,"

"Yeah, I'm not going anywhere. I can't leave Integra all alone," Seras said, "But I'm only three years old. I have an eternity ahead of me,"

"Sounds like fun," Sasha said whimsically. Seras nudged her, "Now don't go wishing to become a vampire, Sasha Pevensy," she said, "It's not all it's cracked up to be. Wynter was right. It's a curse and a blessing. Becoming vampires is what saved our lives, but we paid a hefty price for it,"

Sasha hummed, "Don't worry, I've lost all desire to become a vampire. It seems like an awful lot of trouble, as well as being something you can only do if you've got nothing to lose, or you just don't care anymore,"

"I certainly had nothing to lose and everything to gain," Seras said, "And Wynter doesn't even remember what she lost. But she lost so much more,"

Sasha sighed and nodded, "I know. I stayed here after you killed Zorin, so I don't know all the details of what happened. All I know is that I saw the commotion as the dirigible exploded and you and Integra landing on the ruined estate,"

"Right. The first thing you asked was where Wynter was. We couldn't and still can't tell you," Seras said quietly, "As much as we'd like to. But I imagine that wherever she is, she's heartbroken, and not likely to heal anytime soon,"

" When you told me what happened, I was admittedly shocked. I didn't like it, but I knew how she felt about him. It was painfully obvious during their fight, how he refused to kill her. I was against it, but I didn't say anything. But that doesn't mean I wanted him to die, and to die like that. I'm sure she'll heal at some point though," Sasha said, "She told me herself that she's a strong vampire. She's not bragging; it's just the truth. I could never have defeated her and I don't ever plan to try. She's just too powerful. But looking at her, you wouldn't think so," she said with a chuckle.

"Hehe, watching her lash out at Father Anderson was always hilarious," Seras laughed as she looked out at the horizon, "But they'll be back. She and Alucard will both be back soon. I'm sure of it,"

"Heck," Sasha said, "Even Alucard would be a sight for sore eyes right now. But Wynter had better come back, soon. I have some interesting news for her,"

Seras glanced at her strangely, "News? What kind of news?" she asked. Sasha blushed and shuffled her feet, staring at the ground, "W-Well, you know Wally?" she mumbled.

"Yeah. You work with him, right?" Seras ventured. Wally Copperfield was a captain of Hellsing. His body was among the first to be discovered during the cleanup and he was still clinging to life somehow. He was hospitalized for a little over four months with third degree burns, concussion and fractured and broken bones and internal injuries. The entire time he was incapacitated, Sasha went to visit him every day at the hospital to help him. By the time he was released six months ago, he and Sasha had become very good friends, whereas before, they were rather stiff commander and assistant.

"Well, see," Sasha mumbled, "We've actually been kinda...well, dating for the last several months, even while he was hospitalized and...he's asked me to marry him,"

During all that time that Sasha had spent with Wally, Seras had never suspected a spark of any kind to have developed. Now, as she tackled Sasha with a happy squeal, hugging her for all she was worth, she realized how wrong she was; "That's so cute!" she shrieked, "You're getting married! When? When!?"

"It's planned for the summer," Sasha choked as she squirmed out of Seras' iron grip, "But I wanted to wait until Wynter returned. I wanted her to be in it,"

Seras grinned, "I'm sure she'd be happy to be in it," she said. But for some reason, Sasha seemed a little unsure. She sighed, "I don't know. Since she left, I always feel like something is missing. Sometimes, I wonder if I'm doing the right thing. The last thing I want to do is to bind her,"

"What do you mean?"

"She said that she'll spend her days looking after my descendants. I've told you this story; she said she'll become the vampire I'll tell my kids about, who hides just out of sight, always watching over them. But the way she talks, it feels like I'm tying her down,"

"You're not, though," Seras said encouragingly, "Wynter does what she wants, when she wants, how she wants. There's not a soul alive or dead who can tell her what to do, including Alucard. If watching over your family is what she wants to do, then she'll do it until she gets bored,"

"Boy, _that_ didn't sound cruel," Sasha grumbled. She laughed and sighed, "But I know it's the truth. And you're right. It'll take her a while to get over Anderson's death, if she ever does. But when she does, she'll return and I'll tell her the good news,"

Seras nodded with a small smile and gazed out over the darkening sky. At this time of day, it was possible to catch a glimpse of the curvature of the earth in the atmosphere, but just barely.

It was enough to look at for them.

/ooo/

Integra watched the smoke curling from her cigar as she gazed solemnly at the portrait of her father hanging in her office. She'd had it redone, since the other one had been incinerated by the flames that consumed the building in Zorin's attack the year before. She was actually having all the paintings restored. Seras had suggested that she have a portrait of herself added to the collection of Hellsing members adorning the walls, but she'd declined. She said that she didn't believe that Hellsing needed another reminder of the member who'd instigated and stirred up a war by releasing Alucard and consequently destroying their sacred house indirectly. No amount of persuasion on Seras' part could change her mind.

She sighed, eye narrowing as her mind began to travel back to her days as a girl, to the one day in particular when Arthur Hellsing had given her some rather unusual advice;

_"Integra, tell me, what do you think of your lot in life?"_

_ Integra looked up from her textbook, looking quizzically at her father, "My lot in life? I was born to one day take control of Hellsing, wasn't I?"_

_ Her father nodded slowly, signaling to Integra that he was somewhat disappointed with her answer. He sighed, "That isn't what I was implying, Integral," he said, addressing her by her full first name, which was unusual, "Do you understand the meaning of your name?"_

_ "My name? Integral as a word is often used to describe an important mathematical function in calculus," she said._

_ "This is true, however, I gave you the name Integral for a reason. This brings me to my first point as to your opinion on your lot in life,"_

_ Integra pondered this a moment, "Well father, I don't believe that I had a choice as per my 'lot in life'. I was born yours and my mother's daughter, raised solely by you to become the future head of our sacred bloodline,"_

_ "This is true. However, truth be told, you could have been born anyone and I would have loved you all the same. But then again, you could have been born someone else entirely, to an entirely different family and different life. Your existence was a gamble that won out to what it is today, Integra,"_

_ "But how is that possible if who I am is determined by genes before I was even born?" she asked. Arthur chuckled and shook his head, "You're thinking far too literally, my dear. I'm speaking of a different concept altogether. Did you ever stop to wonder if you were born for a purpose? To accomplish something that others could not?"_

_ Integra frowned, "No, father, I haven't. Since I could walk, you taught me that my purpose was to continue to defend England from the monsters that prowl the night world, and so I shall,"_

_ But her voice wavered slightly, confirming Arthur's suspicions. He leaned forward in his chair with a hefty sigh, " 'Integral'," he said, " 'The central part of a whole, the entirety, the necessary schematic'. All of these things define what I wished for you. I want you to be the great, but humble universal working part of this family. However, as with all working parts, replacements are available. This brings me to my second point. Integra, are you happy with your lot in life?"_

_ He stared hard at his daughter, awaiting her response. Integra was a bit unnerved by his odd way of speaking, though she was long since used to it. Arthur Hellsing spoke in a very eloquent and refined archaic style that most people just didn't use in the modern age._

_ Integra flinched slightly, but didn't reply. Arthur leaned back again and bade her to approach. She did so quietly, standing before him and awaiting his word. He gently embraced her, pulling her into his arms so she sat on his lap as she'd done as a small child years before. Slightly startled, Integra protested; "Father, I'm eleven years old. I'm too old to be coddled like a baby," she said._

_ "Ah, you're quite right, my grown up little Integra," he said with a chuckle as he stroked her hair fondly, "You are grown up and will soon no longer have any need of an ancient old man like me. But are you saying that now, you are too old to accept a hug from your wrinkled old father?" he said with a particular twinkle of amusement in his eyes. Integra hummed and fell silent, resting her head on his chest and closing her eyes halfway as he continued to run his hand down her hair._

_ "Integra," he said, "I feel guilty everyday. I have committed a terrible crime, a crime for which I resolved to raise you alone when your mother departed. She did not agree with my planned customs, but her earthly will had no say in the matter as to her fate,"_

_ "You have committed no crimes, father," Integra said quietly._

_ "Oh, but I have, child. Many, many unforgivable acts. Some of them, even my dear brother has no knowledge of. But the most heinous crime of all was how I deigned to raise you when you became my sole successor. Looking about, seeing the happy young children attending school, making friends and growing up without any cares in the world, and then coming home to find you in tears because you could not grasp the assignment given you by your strict tutor. You would run to me, attach to my leg and refuse to let go. I would then hold you, as I do now, and do my best to comfort you, knowing anything I say I will inevitably go back on when I send you again to your lessons,"_

_ Integra felt very small listening to him, "I do not resent you for my education, father," she said softly, "I have read that many children my age have difficulty with many concepts I have been taught since I could speak,"_

_ "Doesn't it strike you as odd, Integra?" he asked, "That you know so many advanced things that others your age do not? The few times I allowed you interaction with your peers, you were made sport of due to your advanced intellect,"_

_ "They were all simply uneducated dolts," Integra said childishly, "They wouldn't know the difference between a vampire and a ghoul if they flicked them in the face,"_

_ Arthur chuckled mirthfully, "And that, my child, is exactly how it should be. The reason they made sport of you is because you brought up what must never be brought up. Those children grow up believing that vampires are nothing but legends; grisly, stereotypical caped creatures that wait in the darkness in their bedrooms to suck their blood at night and who cringe at the scent of garlic and the sting of holy water. They believe these creatures cannot go out in day, that they always look scary with pointed fangs, pale faces and jagged claws. I must say that Lugosi fellow did a rather impressive job of impersonating Dracula, but his performance as per the real thing leaves much to be desired. The vampire is much, much more fearsome and complex in nature than that,"_

_ "Is their power that great?" Integra asked. Arthur nodded slowly, "Very much so, Integra. The vampire is truly the most terrifying creature to ever walk this earth, not because they are monsters, but because they are so incredibly human,"_

_ Integra frowned in confusion, "Human? But they're monsters," she protested._

_ "No, Integra," Arthur said, "The vampire would put any serious actor to shame. The vampire can wear the shady mask of a store clerk, the heartbreaking mask of a new widow, the murderous mask of a vicious killer, and the innocent mask of a child. They are cunning, devious, and ruthless. They are wise, evasive and clever. And, most importantly, they are all different,"_

_ "So they aren't all the same?" Integra ventured. Arthur nodded, his chin brushing against her forehead, "Exactly, child. Just like humans, some vampires are strong, others weak. Some vampires have talent in gentle seduction, whereas others harbor skill in brute strength. Some kill quickly and mercifully, others agonizingly slow and painfully. Some vampires pass the time by sleeping, others by reading, and some even take to traveling and seeing the world. They all vary and no two vampires are identical. This is mostly what makes them so frightening, because there is no one sure-fire way to kill them. There are many ways and some may work, while others serve only to irritate the creature in question. However, Integra, I must warn you. There is one creature out there that is even more dangerous than the vampire and it threatens to destroy the entire world if left unchecked,"_

_ Integra felt her blood chill in fear at this. She swallowed nervously, "What creature is that, father?" she asked._

_ "Man," he said, startling her, "Humans are the single most deadly creature on this planet. They are weak in body, easily succumbing to cold, heat, starvation and war. However, where they are weak, they make up for it with their extraordinary ability to adapt and their remarkable intelligence. They are capable of destroying the vampire and this is why they are hunted by the vampire. The vampire is a solitary creature that feeds on blood. Perhaps if humans left it alone, it would not feed off of them. It seeks self-preservation, Integra. And this is why Hellsing exists,"_

_ Integra was greatly confused at this, "To protect vampires!?" she exclaimed incredulously. Arthur chuckled, "No, no, child, we exist to protect Her Majesty from vampires. However, we do not discriminate against all vampires. Have you noticed that many vampires we have hunted were horrible, brutish louts with no control?"_

_ "I thought all vampires were like that," Integra said._

_ "Heavens no. Only bored vampires become this way. The majority spend their time hidden away from the human world. This is their curse, as they were once human, so now must avoid humans. In the last several decades, vampires have been on the rise, but so many of them have been taught to avoid humans except when hungry. We hunt vampires because of what they do, not because of what they are. Our organization is fundamental to England's protection. This is why I inherited it and this is why, if you so choose, so shall you inherit it,"_

_ "If I so choose?" Integra exclaimed. Arthur nodded, "Yes, Integra. I cannot and will not force you to take over the role as head of the family. How could I do such a thing when I myself was forced to take on the role and despised it for the longest time? I simply couldn't. Integra, I love you dearly. You're all I have left anymore besides your uncle Richard and Walter. My only wish in life is for you to be safe and happy. Of course, I know that this cannot be so if you take over as head of the Hellsing organization. Our mission is what's taking its toll on me, Integra, as you well know," he mumbled sadly. Integra looked away, feeling her eyes burning. Her father had become increasingly sick for a long time, now. They all knew it was likely he didn't have much time left to him._

_ "The work we do is taxing and strenuous on the human psyche. Hunting our natural enemies just isn't natural at all, Integra. Our bodies aren't designed to put up with this kind of stress. But this is what we do, this is why we exist as the Hellsing Organization. And, if you choose to, this is what you will do for yourself, Integra, one day. This is what I have been training you to do,"_

_ "But you're saying I have a choice, father," Integra said in confusion, "That doesn't make sense; I've been tutored rigorously for years in preparation to one day take over the position as head of the family,"_

_ "True, but you may or may not decide that this path is right for you. Should you choose not to take my place, I promise I will support you. Granted, I cannot say I won't be disappointed, but I will always support your decision and know that Richard may still wish to take my place in your stead. Please always keep this in mind, my little Integra, that I will support you, no matter what your decision," he said, hugging her._

Integra never forgot that advice and even though she was eventually forced to take over the organization when she killed her uncle after freeing Alucard by mistake, she found that she might have taken her father's place anyhow, pressure or no.

Her father had been dead for over a decade, now. She hoped that he was still watching over her. After all, she still had much left to learn about running the organization alone, now. God, she missed Walter.

She froze suddenly. That familiar feeling of being watched, watched by something not quite human. She steadied her breathing and deftly reached around to open her desk drawer where she kept a small storage of weapons handy.

"You know, you can stop hiding," she said into the darkness, "I've already long since sensed your presence. If you're going to attack me, you might as well give it a go and try your luck. Or you can face me head on like a proper vampire,"

She heard a faint rustling of wind behind her and slowly stood up, turning around. If her left eye had still been there, it would have taken her less time to see what was really there. She stood to the side, a slight glimpse of something tall and black standing at her window, swinging open in the breeze. It had previously been locked. She turned fully, the figure coming into better view. Entirely black with black hair trailing with shadow matter as red eyes blazed in the darkness at her.

"Alucard?" she whispered faintly, her heart beginning to pound. But the creature shifted more into the light and she frowned, "No, it seems I was mistaken,"

"You thought I was someone else?" it said bemusedly, "I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I have always been me,"

"Do you make it a habit of sneaking up on people unawares?" Integra asked.

"Oh, but you're special. You tolerate our kind and we can sense that. Most of us won't harm you,"

"And the ones who would gladly do so, I shall take great pleasure in their disposal," Integra sneered.

"Sir Integral Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, the woman of steel who commands the greatest vampire hunting legacy ever founded. The master of the King of Vampires..._and_ his successors,"

Integra folded her arms and smirked, "You've certainly taken your time coming back," she said with an air of curiosity, "We'd almost given up hope of ever seeing you again,"

"Come now, it's not like I can die. It's as Alucard said of himself, 'I'll live until my expansive future shatters my expansive past'. The only difference is that for me, there is no past to shatter,"

"So what were you off doing this whole time?"

"I was off seeking reassurance and killing my frustration,"

"Such a ridiculous answer,"

"You call me ridiculous and here you are, contemplating the past, which cannot be changed. You need to look to the future, human,"

"In the very least, I _have_ a future," Integra countered somewhat viciously. The creature fell silent, stepping more into the light, great feathered wings sagging behind her as she knelt before Integra, "You best me," she declared, "And I willingly submit once again,"

"You needn't act so humble, Wynter. Don't forget, you do not belong to me,"

"Then may I pretend?"

Integra was tempted to laugh, "Yes, you may pretend," she said, "It's good to have you back,"

"It's good to be back, my lady,"

/ooo/

Word travels fast, especially when that word concerns a female vampire returning at long last from who knows where to the Hellsing estate. Seras and Sasha were, of course, the last to be informed and immediately rushed to the sub-levels where they found Integra sitting on the chair in Wynter's room, talking with her as she sat on her bed with...a little girl?

Wynter looked up as they barged in and smiled, "Nice to see you, too," she chimed. Seras and Sasha just stared, disbelievingly at her before hurrying forward and embracing her old friend, "You're back!" she exclaimed.

"I missed you too, Sasha," Wynter said, smiling. Sasha sat down beside her and glanced down at the child Wynter held fast asleep in her lap.

"Uh," Sasha said, "So who's the girl?"

Wynter gently stroked the child's hair and smiled, "Shh," she said, "She's exhausted and we've had a rough journey,"

As she spoke, the child stirred slightly, but didn't awaken. Wynter shrugged at them.

Seras grinned and made her way over, "Wynter, where have you been? It's been forever!"

"It's only been a year, Seras," Wynter said quietly.

"So?"

Wynter chuckled, "I apologize for taking so long. I was a bit preoccupied,"

Seras fell silent and looked away. She knew it. Wynter had been off somewhere, dealing with her present situation, "Sorry. I know you're still upset," she mumbled.

"I am, but it's all right. I'm fine,"

"So where were you, exactly?" Integra asked, "You didn't give me a straight answer before,"

"I was in the sky," Wynter replied, "I spent six months flying aimlessly over England, unable to bring myself to land. For the longest time, I couldn't forget, and I couldn't stop crying. I just stayed there, day after day, night after night, staring down at the earth and watching London's reconstruction. I wanted to go down and scavenge. But I knew I couldn't, or I'd let everyone know I was a vampire,"

"Scavenging is a human trait," Integra pointed out dryly.

"It's also a hobby of mine, thank you," Wynter said curtly, "In any case, once I finally felt able to stop crying, I landed at long last, but I didn't want to come home just yet. Six months had passed, I decided instead to take him up on his offer to go and visit a friend of mine in Rome, who had been asking about me for a while, now,"

"Do you mean that little girl?" Sasha asked. Wynter nodded, "Yes. I met her at Ferdinand St. Luke's,"

"Wait," Integra said, "That's the orphanage where Anderson worked,"

"Yes," Wynter replied, "And this little girl was formerly an orphan in residence there, that is, until I adopted her,"

"Adopted!?" Seras exclaimed. Here, Wynter's expression grew wistful and sad, "Her name is Lia. Her parents were killed in an accident some time ago, so she wound up in the care of the orphan's home. This is the same home where I brought Sasha when she was injured. That's when I met Lia. Once she overcame her initial fear of me, she was a very bright and talkative little girl. Anderson later told me that she'd been asking about me and that I should visit her once in a while. So when I finally landed, I did just that. However, the moment I saw her again, everything came flooding back to me in an instant and I broke down. The sister who greeted me, Maria Laskey, she and Lia did their best to console me and find out what was wrong, but I couldn't be comforted. I found reassurance when I spoke with Lia once I'd finally calmed down. I realized that she was what I'd been searching for for six months following the battle. I spoke with Sister Laskey later and asked her how I'd go about adopting her,"

"I'm surprised they allowed it, given what you are," Integra said quietly.

"Iscariot recognized me instantly. Only the presence of Lia and Maria kept them from attacking me on the spot. They were against the idea from the get go. I used every ounce of wit I had to convince them that my intentions were good. I explained the situation to them, how I could care for Lia, give her the life of an ordinary human child, despite her knowledge of what I truly was. They were understandably skeptical. I mentioned everything, saying that yes, she'd grow up around vampires, but that that would ultimately make her safer from them, because she would carry secret knowledge of how to defend herself from them if she were raised around them. It was a long and arduous process that lasted several months, but they finally consented under the condition that I submit monthly progress reports signed by a human third party who would be aware of my status. The point is that I needed purpose in my life and I found it in this child," Wynter said quietly, gazing down at her 'daughter'. She sighed and shook her head, "But there's something I don't understand. I've been through this once before, so how come it hurts even more now than it did then? I can't seem to figure that out,"

No one in the room really understood what she meant, save one.

/ooo/

"You never really loved him,"

Wynter glanced at Integra curiously as she stood gazing out the window of the newly refurbished drawing room while Integra sat by the fire, her cigar held limply in her hand. Wynter frowned, "What do you mean?" she asked.

"It's simple. You never loved Tobias, Wynter. That's why the pain of losing Anderson is so much more pronounced than it was then,"

"I still don't understand what you mean," Wynter muttered darkly. Integra breathed deeply the fragrance of the cigar and exhaled slowly, filling the room with the lavender smoke. She rested her head against her hand leaning on the armrest of the chair, gazing into the flames, "Tobias freed you from a horrendous situation and you were grateful to him. He took you with him into the outside world and protected you, gave you the clothes you needed and told you all about the world you hadn't seen in over two decades. When the time came, he offered to give up his humanity in order to be with you forever. He was clearly enamored of you, and perhaps you reciprocated his feelings, but once you'd turned him, those feelings changed. He became your servant, your fledgling, essentially your child. Whatever love you may have held for him transformed into parental concern. The pain you felt at his passing was very different from what you're feeling now,"

Wynter's eyes narrowed to slits, "But you've never experienced anything of this sort, so how would you understand?" she asked dryly.

"I lost my father, my father-figure, and Alucard, all within ten years of each other. I also lost a close friend in Sir Penwood. In that sense, I have never lost a lover or a child, but I can distantly relate,"

Wynter hummed and turned to the window with a sigh, her wings sagging, "I haven't felt this alone in a long time, Integra," she said, "I feel like my world has come crashing down around me and I'm now trying to pick up the pieces,"

"Lia, I assume?"

"Yes. I didn't adopt her on a whim, Integra. I felt we could help each other to survive in a difficult world. She needed a family and I needed closure. With Alucard gone too, Seras and I have to learn to live without our master's constant presence. It is something even I have yet to experience fully, old as I am,"

Integra glanced at her curiously, "Something's different with you," she said, "There's something wrong,"

Wynter turned around fully and Integra noticed that her wings appeared rather limp. She wasn't moving them at all. Wynter noticed Integra staring, "You guessed right. I'm very weak, now, having had nothing to drink in almost a year," she said, "I can no longer fly. I can barely lift my wings. It took me two weeks to get to Rome to find Lia again because I had to travel the human way, something I don't handle well. I had to walk most of the way there and it took its toll,"

"You drank nothing," Integra muttered. Wynter looked away and Integra sighed and shook her head, "Wynter, you're as bad as Seras was sometimes. Honestly, you're older; you should know better. Would you care for some of mine?" she asked, offering as nonchalantly as if she were offering her some water.

"Tempting as that is, I'm afraid I must decline. Only one vampire exists that is worthy of drinking your blood, sacred virgin of Hellsing," she said with a slight bow. Integra turned back to the fire and closed her eye, "Fine. It's your body, Wynter. Do what you will. But you know what will happen if you refuse to drink,"

"I know. I thank you for the offer, though,"

Wynter sighed and then her head shot up, "Oh, I almost forgot. Integra, I have something for you," she said, leaving the window and approaching the woman. Integra glanced at her warily as Wynter pulled an object wrapped in purple cloth from within her cloak. She handed it to Integra. It was a box of some sort. Integra took it and set it on her lap. It was pretty heavy. Wynter moved to stand before her, watching her as she examined it, "I went scavenging anyway, just before I took to the sky. I found these while I was in the city,"

Integra pulled the cloth away from the object, revealing a plain cardboard box beneath. She opened the flaps and peered inside, her eye widening in disbelief. She reached into the box and pulled out the first of two objects, one being a block of chalky concrete with the Hellsing pentagram fixated to its surface. Integra instantly recognized this as the piece of cement that had been in the vicinity where Alucard vanished. She stared at it in shock as she looked at the other object, the Casull, intact still inside the box. Hands shaking, she looked up at Wynter in disbelief, "But these...these were lost after the battle, both of them," she exclaimed, "How in the world did you find them?"

Wynter smiled sadly, "Among many other things, I found those lying below the rubble. You might not have known, but a spirit dwells inside everything. Alucard left a small piece of his own spirit within those objects, the gun mostly, and this is how I sensed them. Unfortunately, the Jackal was destroyed in the fight, and its pieces lost. The block of concrete, I found by accident. It was about to be thrown away and I managed to save it,"

Integra bowed her head, resisting the tears stinging her eyes. She cleared her throat, "What else did you find?" she asked.

"Playing cards, a rifle barrel, a _katana_, a monocle, a garrotte wire, a few dozen bayonets, and of course, these," she said, revealing a pair of orange tinted sunglasses in her hand. These, she put on and smirked, causing Integra to chuckle slightly, "You look ridiculous," she commented, "Those don't suit you at all,"

Wynter shrugged, "Someone has to carry on the tradition and when Seras is ready, I'll give them to her until he returns. I need no material possessions, but I brought a few things back to give to people as tokens of memory. I brought back six of the bayonets I found, as well as his glasses frames and when I see Heinkel, I'll give them, plus Yumie's _katana_ to her. As for you, here, these too," she said, handing her the familiar black, now tattered, gloves and monocle. Integra took these as well and turned away from Wynter, refusing to cry in front of her, "Thank you," she whispered, "You didn't find yourself any memories?"

"I need no physical tokens," Wynter repeated, "I'll keep those sunglasses until the time is right. Whatever I have picked up will pass on to other people eventually. I'm just a rest stop on those objects' journeys to new hands,"

Integra smiled slightly and examined the remnants of the people she'd known as she held them in the box, "I believe I'll put these away for safe-keeping," she said, setting them in the chair beside her. Wynter watched quietly as Integra stared into the fire in the hearth, eyes glazed, "I'm surprised you do not keep something for yourself, despite your proclamation," she said.

Wynter didn't reply, but turned away, "My memories are vivid. It's like I'm watching a play and I'm the only one in the audience. Every memory I ever had in the last century and a half, I retain, both good...and bad," she mumbled.

"You speak of his death?"

Wynter closed her eyes, "I knew what he was going to do, Integra," she said, "I knew. You were aware that I'd refused to take part in the battle. I am merely a spectator of the human world. I don't involve myself in your struggles if I can help it. I watched from atop a broken building as Enrico Maxwell was impaled by Alucard's familiars and as Anderson ordered the remnants of Iscariot to pull back to Rome and defend the pope. I flew down before him as he prepared to go. I warned him what would invariably happen if he went through with it,"

Wynter paused and it seemed to Integra that she was holding back slightly. Wynter continued, "I told him that should he go, that he would meet his death. I did my best, but...but he brushed aside my warning. He paid me no heed at all. He bade me farewell, but he never once looked back. By the time I'd found all of you again, it was too late. I got there just in time to see Alucard tear his heart out. Standing on my vantage point, I know that he saw me. I called him a liar. Whether or not he heard me, I regret saying it,"

She turned away, facing out the window, "Seeing everyone here perish, watching someone I love be killed by my own sire, seeing Alucard drink the poisoned blood and vanishing, seeing Walter betraying us, and finally, seeing London burning to the ground. When I chose to become a vampire, hazy as those memories are, this isn't what I wanted,"

Integra watched her a moment and sighed, "I doubt this is what anyone wanted, Wynter, save for the major, of course. And in the end, the one who truly died happy was him. Justice doesn't always win in the end," she said, staring into the fire, "Sometimes, evil wins out just as often as good does,"

Wynter smiled slightly, "No earthly repairs can ever truly fix what's broken now, my lady," she mumbled, "I wonder...is God laughing at us now?"

Integra crushed out her cigar, "It certainly seems that way, Wynter,"

They fell silent for a short while, Integra gazing into the fire, fully aware of the vampire standing motionless beside her, like a stoic guard. Integra was slightly confused to admit how much she appreciated Wynter's presence. It wasn't the same as Alucard, but it was as if she carried the same gentle nature he often hid away in favor of his maniacal nature. She remembered that Alucard had had his moments when he could be very kind, though those moments were few and far between.

"I am no replacement for him," Wynter said slowly, as if she were reading her thoughts, "However, I am like him, in that I am undead and bearer of his blood which keeps me alive. There have been only three who truly accepted Alucard's essence within themselves upon their turning, but only two completed the transformation,"

Integra frowned in confusion, "Do you speak of Laura and Madeline?" she asked in reference to Wynter and Seras' two sisters who perished long ago, one of whom by Wynter's own hands.

"No," Wynter answered, "I speak of another, far more unfortunate girl than myself and Seras. However, she never accepted her role and so she remained incomplete, even more so than I am, for I have managed to drink blood of my own will even without freeing myself from Alucard. But she and I are very different. I am very proud of what I am and will always remain thus. And I hold you in great esteem, Integra. I will stay with you, my lady. You can be assured of that,"

Integra nodded once with a slight hum. Her gaze shifted off to the side toward the piano sitting forgotten about. It had, among other things, miraculously survived the destruction with only minor damage. It still played beautifully.

"Wynter," she said, "Play me something,"

Wynter blinked, but bowed slightly in acknowledgment and turned, moving to sit down at the piano and opening the lid. She blew the dust off the keys and aligned her hands in place, taking a deep breath to calm herself. She began to play. The song that filled the room was the slow, hypnotic rhythm of Pachelbel's canon in D. The first melodies started out sluggishly, gradually melding into each other as the melodic repetition began, each line growing more and more beautiful as new layers were added to the song. Integra listened to the song created by the vampire-girl, the fledgling—no, daughter—of her beloved servant. She glanced over at Wynter, whose eyes were closed, head nodding occasionally to the tune as it grew more intricate and beautiful beneath her fingertips.

Outside the door, a dark pair of red eyes watched in silent approval, a small smile gracing the undead lips belonging to the younger vampire. Listening to the music as it reached its pinnacle of beauty under the simple ivory keys, time seemingly stood still, with only the human woman and her two surviving servants to give testimony to its halt.

/ooo/

Wynter had traded in her old motorboat in Bristol, selling it and surprisingly, making enough to buy a used Vespa. It was turquoise in color and ran smoothly enough. A few paint touch-ups and it was ready to go. Wynter now used it as her main transportation since she was no longer capable of powered flight. With her wings so weak, the most she could do was glide over short distances. Not an effective way to travel, so she'd had to turn to mortal standards, much to Integra's amusement. But Wynter ended up liking the Vespa, so it didn't matter to anyone as long as she kept her identity a secret. Needless warning as far as Wynter was concerned. Going to and from the school Lia attended was simpler with the bike than it would have been without it, Wynter came to realize. And Lia adored riding on it.

True to her word, Wynter spent most of her time arranging as ordinary a life for Lia as she could, having convinced Integra to be the human third party to sign the monthly reports she was supposed to send back on Lia's progress. Most importantly, Lia seemed happy. Sure, she couldn't invite her friends over for obvious reasons, but she was essentially living an ordinary human life. With the exception of one little thing.

She was being raised by a vampire, living in the mansion of a family of vampire hunters. To Lia, who'd long since gotten over her fear of vampires, this was perfectly normal. So normal in fact, that she began to wonder if her friends had similar family members and relatives. It was this that first made Integra hesitant to allow Wynter to enroll the girl in public schooling. Wynter had set Lia down and explained to her in depth why she must never, _ever_ tell anyone at school that her mother, aunt, and uncle Louis (who still visited Hellsing) were vampires and that her other aunt was a vampire hunter of elite quality. Much to her relief, Lia seemed to understand that her living conditions were far from the norm. Wynter gave her a simple story to tell if she were ever asked about her family. Lia was to tell people that her family was a bit on the weird side, and that her aunt Seras held a nighttime job, explaining why she was rarely around during the day. For Wynter, she'd had to explain to the teacher that she had a strange condition in her eyes resulting from an illness years before that removed the green pigment that had been there previously. In this manner, she always wore contact lenses whenever she had to attend meetings with the teacher who, while appearing to suspect something else was going on, chose not to say anything.

Louis ended up falling more in love with his 'niece' than he had with Wynter, in a sense, always scouring the internet for new tricks to show Lia when she came home. Lia knew full well that most of the tricks Louis did were impossible to humans, such as forcing Seras to pull a literal saw-'em-in-half trick with Seras regenerating at the last second and then proceeding to beat Louis into next week. Wynter was concerned at first that Lia might grow too accustomed to this wacky make-shift violence, but soon realized that it was all in fun as long as they kept it clean. Louis eventually resorted to teaching Lia all about the 18th century as a tribute to her mother's aristocratic heritage. Of course, this didn't help at all when Lia found an old portrait of Genevieve Du Beaumont in her history book and pointed it out to the entire class that the girl in the book looked just like her mother, to which she was laughed out of the classroom. It was then that Wynter remembered a few portraits of her old family, including herself, that still existed, but didn't consider it a problem. She left that explanation to Louis.

Integra accepted her forced role of aunt to Lia rather easily, often enduring long bouts of her chatter in the afternoons when she was attempting to work. Lia loved sitting in her own chair behind Integra's desk with her head resting on her arm, watching her write silently. To Wynter's surprise, whenever she stood on the wall outside the window, she'd often see Integra deigning to look at some childish drawing Lia had brought home or even occasionally helping her with homework. Wynter assumed that because Integra wasn't likely to ever marry and have children of her own, she was allowing herself to experience a motherly instinct she probably kept buried by letting it into the open whenever she believed that no one else was around. It was actually kind of cute. However, she didn't take too kindly to being called 'auntie'. She preferred aunt Integra or really just Integra. She usually tolerated the aunt part.

Nowadays, Wynter spent much of her time outside. Integra had given her permission to plant a garden on the eastern edge of the estate alongside the manor. Wynter figured it might relieve her depression slightly. So she headed into town and purchased some long wooden beams to form the frame for the soil. These, she dragged back to Hellsing two at a time, avoiding all the main roads so as not to block traffic with the Vespa loaded down with wood. It took a couple of hours to get all four pieces back, but once she had them there, she then proceeded to start moving them into place. She only had to account for one little thing when she started to lift a beam up, however.

"Hey! Hey, wait a second! Stop!"

Wynter, surprised, dropped the beam back down, narrowly missing her foot. She glanced up as two members of Iscariot rushed over from a good distance away where they'd been bringing a large pail of nails back in. Wynter still thought it was odd that they were assisting in the repairs. She certainly hadn't expected _that_ when she'd returned.

It was Douglas and Arnold. These two, she remembered well. They hurried over, "Are you nuts!?" Arnold exclaimed, "That thing must weigh sixty pounds at least!"

"Yeah!" Douglas reiterated, bending down to grab an end and clearly straining to even lift it, "Let us get this!"

"Y-Yeah," Arnold said, grabbing the other end and about up-ending his partner, "W-We'll lift this over there for you! Ugh!"

Wynter reached out to grab the beam, "Uh, thanks guys, but seriously, I got this," she said.

"N-No, we have it! Ugh!" Douglas choked.

"P-Piece of cake!" Arnold grunted as they began to lose their footing with the heavy beam. Wynter sighed and reached out, grabbing it from them delicately, lifting it up with ease, "Really guys, I appreciate it, but I have this. Don't forget I'm vampiric, okay?" she said with a smile. She made her way over to the hollows she'd dug in the earth and deftly dropped the first beam in, bending down to fill in the gouge around it. Arnold and Douglas just watched in amazement as she single-handedly moved each beam firmly into place without even breaking a sweat.

"Damn! You're not human!" Arnold exclaimed. Wynter chuckled, "You already knew that," she said, "I do appreciate the gesture, but I can handle this. You guys go help your friends and quit bugging me," she said, smiling. She tossed a pebble at them casually and returned to filling in the gouges in the earth. Arnold and Douglas exchanged glances and moved off, casting occasional glances back at her as they went.

"You know," Arnold mumbled, "She always looks a bit sad these days,"

"Don't tell me you're feeling pity for her. She'd knock you upside the head if she found out," Douglas warned.

"I know, I know. But I wonder, do you think maybe she ever feels...I don't know, heartbroken?"

Douglas paused, staring back at her as she finished filling in the holes and picked up a book on gardening beside her. He frowned, "But why would she feel heartbroken?" he muttered, partly to himself and partly to his friend.

/ooo/

Wynter had finished pouring the soil into the rectangular space and leveled it out. She was now going over a list of plants and vegetables that could be grown in England's muggy climate. She'd decided to go with, potatoes, cabbage, turnips, radishes and a few varieties of herbs to start out. Herbs usually did well in any weather, being that they were really nothing but flavorful weeds.

"And so the weeds complained to God and he gave them immortality to all but the most dedicated gardeners," she joked, "I honestly don't know why I'm growing vegetables since I can't eat anything I grow. Talk about irony,"

"Sho vhat? Hothers han shee vhat hyou hanaged to gwow," (So what? Others can see what you managed to grow)

Wynter's head shot up in surprise. She instantly relaxed slightly, though still on guard when she saw it was Heinkel approaching.

"Oh. Evening Heinkel," she said, "I was told you might come back here. I understand you wanted a word with me,"

"Hi hid," (I did) Heinkel said, sitting down a few feet away. Wynter just studied her silently, eyes narrowing at the grotesque scarring covering much of the girl's face; "I see your face healed," she said quietly, "But you're not entirely human anymore, are you?"

Heinkel nodded once, "Hi ham huhan, but Hi ham now dihherent hrom vhat Hi vas, behore," (I am human, but I am now different from what I was before)

"I can see that. You're just like him now, aren't you? I see the transformation was a success. How are you adjusting?"

"Hit's dihhicult," (It's difficult)

"I apologize Heinkel, but you're barely comprehensible. So please forgive me if it takes me a minute to work out what you're saying," Wynter said after a few extra seconds. Heinkel nodded, seemingly used to this from other people, "Hi've been hold that hy shpeech vill improve oher hime, vonce Hi'm heawed competewy," (I've been told that my speech will improve over time, once I'm healed completely)

"I heard what you said when it happened, or more like I heard your thoughts. I feel I should tell you, Heinkel, the captain wasn't taking pity on you because he thought you were weak, per se. Based on everything I observed that day, it seemed that the captain was different. He had morals as a semi-immortal creature and simply wanted you to avoid getting involved. He didn't want to take any unnecessary lives,"

"Hit hill hugs me," (It still bugs me)

Wynter sighed heavily, "Yes, of course it does," she muttered, turning back to her list, "So, you mind telling me what you want?"

"Oh," Heinkel said, remembering her original mission, "Hat's hwight. Hi hame here hon a rewesht. Hit hirectly hinvolvesh hyou," (That's right. I came here on a request. It directly involves you)

"Me?" Wynter asked, "A request from who?"

Heinkel's eyes narrowed, "Who helse? Hather Anderson," (Who else? Father Anderson) she said quietly. Wynter froze and her eyes widened curiously, "But...how?" she asked.

"Hawhile hago, he pulled me haside some monhs behore he died, (Awhile ago, he pulled me aside some months before he died) she said, "He have me no specihic hreasons vhy, but he said that hi shomehing hould hever happen to him, that Hi should heep an hye hon hyou," (He gave me no specific reasons why, but he said that if something should ever happen to him, that I should keep an eye on you)

Wynter looked back down at her garden, feeling the familiar depression welling back up once again. She sighed, "I see. So now that I've returned, you're carrying out his request," she said quietly.

"Hi ham. Hyou hannot shay hanyhing to hane hy mind," (I am. You cannot say anything to change my mind)

So he _had_ considered his choices then. To some extent, anyway. Wynter folded her hands in her lap, staring at the ground, "I...I see," she said, "Thank you, Heinkel,"

Heinkel didn't reply for several minutes. She looked around aimlessly, somewhat uncomfortable with the silence. She cleared her throat and sighed, "Hi had a heeling that shomehing more might hae been going on, hough Hi don't know vhat. Vhatever his hreashons, hit hist none oh my businessh. Hi han underhand hyour situation," (I had a feeling that something more might have been going on, though I don't know what. Whatever his reasons, it's none of my business. I can understand your situation)

She looked away blankly, eyes dull, "Hafter hall, he vas lihe ha hather to me. He vas veird, hand hoften ha bit ehhentrih, but he vas ha good man and Hi vill miss him," (After all, he was like a father to me. He was weird and often a bit eccentric, but he was a good man and I will miss him)

Wynter chuckled dryly, "Yeah," she muttered, "You're right,"

They both fell silent. Heinkel just watched her quietly. She was staring into her presently empty garden. She sighed, "Well," she said at last, "Since you're going to be hanging around a lot, Heinkel, we might as well find even ground. I can't fly anymore, so I have to stay put from now on. Tell me, do you know anything about gardening?" she said with a smile. Heinkel blinked in surprise, "No, Hi don't," she said.

"Well, I hope you're willing to learn, because that's what I'm going to be spending most of my time doing from now on," Wynter said.

She picked up her little shovel and started digging little holes for the seeds she'd go out later to buy. So she now had a bodyguard, per se. It wasn't so bad having company. Besides, Heinkel might have become Seras' rival, but Wynter knew that she had at least one thing in common with the girl. That in itself was enough for the moment.

A/N: I'm still finishing up the final chapter, as this story was left unfinished. I hope to have it done before too long.


	2. Thirty Years

A/N: Second Chapter. Turns out there'll be four in total, with the next one being divided into two separate chapters. This story was left unfinished so I have to complete it pretty soon. After all, I'm going to retire once A Simple Remembrance is done. So here's the next chapter in this concluding legacy.

Thirty Years

"Enough! The match is over! The winner is Sir Integra!"

Fencing, a very effective way of toning one's body over years of unavoidable aging, especially if one runs an organization dedicated to hunting vampires. The young Sir Irons, descendant of the original Round Table Sir Irons, was skilled at the sport, but was truly no match for the older woman. Integra, having taken the match, removed her mask, nodding to her opponent.

"Wow! She won! She won!" a little voice squealed from across the room, "Hey, grandmother, did you see that? Huh? Did you see it? She won!"

"I saw it, I saw it, Caleb," Wynter grumbled, pulling her sleeve away from the little boy's hands. The girl next to him stuck out her tongue, "Grandmother doesn't like you pulling on her sleeves, Caleb," she taunted. The little red-haired boy made a face at her, enraging her so she began chasing him in circles around Wynter. She sighed and snatched both of them up by their collars, pushing one off to one corner and the other to another corner of the room, "Neither of you move until I say so," she snapped. Both children sighed unhappily, "Yes, Grandmother," they mumbled.

Wynter glanced up at the sound of concealed snickering coming from the small group of people who'd entered the room in time to see the end of the match. One of them started over, shaking his head, "I see they're still at it," he said. Wynter turned, immediately recognizing the familiar face. Thirty years had altered and aged it, but to Wynter, he was still the same person she'd known from years before.

"Douglas, what are you and your people doing here?" Wynter asked, "You know Integra's going to yell at you for wandering around,"

The older, aged Douglas shrugged, "It's fine. We're here to speak with her, but I doubt Makube will want to after seeing that display," he said, gesturing to Integra who had just noticed Iscariot's presence in the room. He looked across at the little girl and then turned to look back at the boy, "So they're giving you problems again?" he said.

"As usual," Wynter replied, "They're nothing like their mothers, that's certain,"

Douglas shrugged, "Kids will be kids, I suppose,"

"I guess. By the way, how are you doing? You've seemed a little weaker since that last skirmish you were involved in,"

Douglas chewed his lip thoughtfully, "Well, to tell you the truth, I _haven't_ been feeling up to par lately. My injury doesn't seem to want to heal and I've been a bit...well, depressed. I mean, Arnold was my best friend. We were like brothers. I guess I just miss him,"

"I understand," Wynter said gently, "I'm sorry for your loss,"

Douglas nodded gratefully, "Thanks Wyn," he said, "That means a lot, coming from you anyway,"

"Okay Douglas, stop calling me Wyn. You know I hate that. Now—"

"Cut hit hout! Damn bwat! Get back here!"

"Missed me! Missed me! Nyah nyah na-na nyah!" Caleb taunted as Heinkel whirled to grab him after he'd tried to snatch the loose bandages hanging free from her face. Wynter lashed out and snatched Caleb's collar, lifting him up effortlessly and glaring at him, "Caleb Antony Copperfield, how many times have I told you not to pick on the Iscariots whenever they come by!?" Wynter snapped.

"But I wasn't picking on them! Honest!" Caleb protested, "I was framed!"

"By who, Theresa? Jeez, grow up, will you? You're eleven years old, you shouldn't be acting like such a dork,"

"Put me down!" Caleb whined, struggling fiercely as Heinkel wandered over, "He's hat hit hagain, ish he? He'wal newer learn hat thish wate," (He's at it again, is he? He'll never learn at this rate) Heinkel muttered. Wynter leered at her, "You aren't exactly helping, Heinkel," she snarled, "And you, Caleb, we'll just see what your father thinks of this," she said, dragging him out of the room.

"No-o-o-o!" Caleb wailed.

"Theresa," Wynter called to the little girl, standing off by Seras, "Lets' go,"

"Right!" Theresa answered.

After the Iscariots desparted, having seemingly lost interest in talking, Integra put her equipment away and sighed. Seras, standing over by the door, noticed, "Is something wrong, Integra?" she asked.

"No, not in particular, Seras," Integra said, "However, I was watching Wynter with Theresa and Caleb. I couldn't help but feel a stab of pity for her,"

"Why?" Seras asked, tilting her head.

Integra waved the question off, "Never mind, Seras. I was just thinking aloud," she said. She wandered off, eyes glazed with a faraway stare. Seras gazed after her concernedly.

Thirty years had passed since the Battle of London. Alucard still hadn't returned, Seras had honed her skills as a true vampire, Integra had passed gracefully into old age and Wynter had become temporary guardian to two hyperactive kids. A lot had happened and Seras had trouble keeping track of it all, but she figured it was probably hardest on Wynter and Integra.

"Integra," she said as she watched the older woman remove her fencing gear, "What did you mean?"

Integra eyed her irritably, "Seras, it's nothing worth concerning yourself over. It was just a momentary thought, nothing more. I was just thinking needlessly,"

Seras smirked, "Shame. I guess it's true what they say, that the mind is the first thing to go when you get old,"

"Brat!" Integra snapped, hurling her helmet at Seras.

/ooo/

Wynter sat out on the front steps while Theresa braided her long hair, humming as she did. Wynter just gazed into the setting sun on the horizon and sighed, "It's been about a month since the thirty year mark," she whispered, "I wonder...how are you doing right now?"

"Grandmother, are you okay?" Theresa said, peering down at her. Wynter looked up, "I'm fine Theresa," she said, smiling, "I was only thinking,"

She turned back, her expression melancholy. Theresa wouldn't understand. She hadn't been around thirty years ago, obviously. Theresa Meyer was Lia's daughter by a husband who'd died of an illness five years before. Being only eight years old, Theresa barely remembered him, so it didn't bother her as much as it did Lia, who often spent long hours in London for her job and relied on her 'mother' to watch Theresa. The little boy playing with some bugs in the dirt a few feet away was Caleb, Sasha and Wally's son. He was the exact same age as Theresa and the two were inseparable. Even though Sasha wasn't related to Wynter in any way, she'd taught Caleb to call her Grandmother, but only when they were at Hellsing. Any other time, they were to refer to her simply as Aunt Wynter. They occasionally forgot and earned weird stares from people in town because twenty-year-old-_looking_ Wynter certainly didn't appear old enough to have grandchildren.

"Theresa! Theresa! Check out all these neat bugs I found!" Caleb called. Theresa's eyes shone and she abandoned Wynter's hair, dashing off to see what Caleb had dug up. Wynter pulled her braid out and sighed, watching them. Theresa had short black hair tied into a small ponytail and odd gray-green eyes with flecks of brown in them. Caleb looked just like his father with bright red hair and fierce brown eyes. He was a wiry little sprat and was extremely protective of Theresa. Most everyone on the estate knew who they were _and_ who guarded them, but once only, some new recruits to Hellsing had dared to pick on Theresa and Caleb and quickly faced the wrath of Grandmother. She'd knocked them both flat, sending one into overnight care in the infirmary and the other back to the bunkers with a broken nose, and she'd gone easy on them, too. That had been the day that Lia and Sasha had explained to their children exactly what their Grandmother was. Caleb immediately brought up the Bela Lugosi Dracula from the movie and protested that Wynter couldn't possibly be a vampire. Theresa quoted some book craze that was sweeping the globe involving vampires and something about sparkling. Again, wrong. Wynter showed them her fangs and after enduring a few painful wrenches by Caleb to ensure they weren't plastic garden varieties or caps, finally convinced them she was a vampire. She, like everyone, was concerned they couldn't keep their mouths shut at school, but thankfully, it never crossed their minds to say anything. However, even if they did, Wynter figured that nobody would take it seriously.

"Out here again, I see?" a gentle voice said. Wynter turned as Lia approached, still in her business suit and skirt with her long chestnut hair in a stringing bun. She sat down and sighed, "What a day. How was she?" she asked.

"Good as gold, as always," Wynter said, "Caleb is always the one getting into trouble,"

"So everything went okay, mom?"

"Lia, I told you to stop calling me that," Wynter said gently, "You're forty years old, now. I no longer look old enough to be your mother,"

Lia sighed unhappily, "I know. You've explained the whole thing to me before, that you were twenty when you were turned, so you're frozen at twenty," she said sadly, "But you're always mom to me,"

"And you're always my daughter. But my somewhat youthful attributes have always complicated my life,"

Lia hummed, "I see you were out here thinking about him again," she said, watching Theresa play tag with Caleb. Wynter nodded, "It's been a month, now, since the anniversary. Integra spent the whole night down in the sub levels. She misses him, even though she doesn't say it,"

"She's growing old and knows that his time is running out," Lia said, "He's technically my grandfather, right?"

"He is, and I can hardly wait to introduce his granddaughter to him," Wynter said with a chuckle, "He'll get a kick out of that," she sighed, "...But he wasn't the one I was thinking about, Lia,"

Lia frowned in thought and then nodded understandingly, "I see. Yes, it's the same day, isn't it?"

"It is. I really do miss him. But nothing I said could stop him, and so he died. I'm a hundred and eighty-four years old now, and the last thirty years have been pretty bleak,"

"I know you miss him, mom. I miss Henry every day, but it isn't likely he'll return, so all I can do is raise Theresa as best I can,"

Wynter nodded, "Yeah, and you're doing a fine job, Lia. But I'm starting to regret having you and Sasha tell them what I really am and what Louis and Seras really are,"

"Why's that?"

"We're vampires, Lia. To ordinary kids, stuff of imagination and books. But to Theresa and Caleb and even you at one point, they're as natural as house cats. When you were little, you came home all confused one day because you found out your friend from school, her mother was human. I don't know why this confused you, but it had become so normal to have a vampire as your mother that you'd begun to wonder why it wasn't like this everywhere else,"

Lia laughed softly, "Was I really that naïve?" she asked mirthfully. Wynter shrugged, "You were a little girl I adopted from an orphanage formally run by a manic vampire hunting paladin. I wasn't expecting you to be completely normal,"

"Well I for one never once believed that you'd ever actually come back for me," Lia said, "Though I hoped I'd see you again so I could thank you properly,"

Wynter placed her hand on Lia's shoulder, "It's like I told Iscariot when they tried to take you from me. I needed purpose and you needed a family. In the end, I fell in love with you anyway and now, you've got a family of your own. And I'm probably the first vampire in the world with grandchildren!" she joked.

Lia frowned. She could see through Wynter's act. Wynter was still upset, thirty years later, even. Lia sighed, "Mother, are you really incapable of moving on and accepting that he's dead?" she asked.

Wynter's eyes grew eerily blank, "Time means nothing to me, Lia. I will eventually outlive you, Sasha, Theresa, Caleb, Integra, Douglas, and every other human I come in contact with. Even with his rather unusual regenerative properties that allowed him to freeze time for himself, I would have outlived him in the long run, too. Maybe eighty years, maybe a hundred, I'd have outlived him in the end. Because time means nothing to me, I can glide through every day without worrying about how much I got done and how much I have left. I can sit for an entire day doing nothing and still feel like I have time left. That's because I do. But this is a double-edged sword, Lia. My lack of time sense means that someone who died, say, thirty years ago, is still as fresh in my mind as if they'd died only a day ago. The pain never really heals for me. Time heals all wounds, but I have no time, so my wounds never really heal. Do you understand?" she asked, looking at Lia questioningly. Lia's face was grim as she took on the meaning in Wynter's words. She hummed, "I see. I'll never know what that feels like. I'll never become a vampire," she said, turning to watch her daughter playing.

"And God bless that," Wynter proclaimed, "Lia, being a vampire has very few perks. Sure, you live for as long as you like, but you can only make lasting friends amidst other vampires. Being with humans is just too painful,"

"Even me?" Lia said softly. Wynter placed a hand on Lia's shoulder, "Yes, Lia, even you. However, I would gladly live through this kind of pain every day for the rest of my eternal life if I could. The day will come when I have to let you go and believe you me, I will cry for years after you've gone. But on the bright side, you will never lose me. I promise I will never leave you,"

Lia smiled warmly, "Thanks," she said, "You know, I can't believe I ever feared you at some point,"

"I know. I got in some pretty big trouble with Anderson for that little incident," Wynter said, chuckling.

"I sure remember him. He was one of the oddest people I'd ever met. Hehe, I remember one time, Sister Katherine asked me to go and fetch him for an errand she had to have done right then. It was sometime after you visited. I was still a little wary about approaching him and when I knocked on the door and he said it was open, I about took off. But I opened the door and it was totally black in there. I stepped inside to look for him, tripped over something and he must have reached out to try to catch me, or something. In the end, I ended up knocking down an entire stack of books he had set up behind the door and it fell, burying both of us in a heap on the floor. I dug myself out and saw him lying on the floor with his head on his hand, glaring at me out of the corner of his eyes. He sighed and asked what it was I needed and I told him. Then he told me to tell her he'd be there in a minute, shoved me back into the hallway and slammed the door. I heard him grumbling to himself and then yell suddenly as another stack toppled over,"

By this point, Wynter was doubled over with the giggles and finally sighed, "Yeah, that sounds like him. He once told me his only weakness was books. I can see how something like that would happen,"

Lia nodded, still laughing, "He said later that he had been attempting to clean up the place when the light bulb in his lamp burned out a few minutes before I got there. That's why it was so dark. He just asked if I was okay after being flattened by that stack. I said I'd never seen so many books before and that was the first and last time I'd ever seen him appear sheepish, like he was embarrassed about his collection,"

Wynter nodded, "Yeah. I recall one time he was out here because of circumstances forcing him away from Rome. He'd gotten bored, and so I was to accompany him to the bookstore. Once we got there, after I'd found what I wanted to read, I was looking for him and found him engrossed in some new book. I approached to try and get his attention and the next thing I know, he hurled me against the bookshelf, dead set on slicing my head off before he realized it was me,"

Lia snickered at that, "I wish I'd been there," she said.

"Oh, no you don't," Wynter said with emphasis, "Because he's cut my head off before and it's not pretty,"

Lia just giggled, "You must have really been fond of him to talk like that," she said.

"Well," Wynter muttered, suddenly somber, "He used to remind me of someone special to me. Even though he was imposing, highly intimidating and slightly overbearing...well, it's like I told him before; his rough exterior hid a very kind heart. Once I got to know his true nature, I understood what kind of man he really was. He was an ordinary human being who'd been cut down in the prime of life by my own kind and then left for dead after witnessing the brutal deaths of his friends and comrades. After hearing his story in his own words, I found myself amazed that his mind had survived such an ordeal,"

"What do you mean?" Lia asked.

"Realistically, the human body can survive almost any trauma done to it, physically anyway. Cut off a limb, the human will tap into his astounding ability to adapt. Blind his eyes, he'll learn braille and read with his hands. Remove his vocal cords, he'll learn sign language and speak with his hands. Hell, I've even heard of a case where a man was completely paralyzed and conducted a memoir of his life to be written with the author interpreting his words through a series of blinks. However," she murmured, her tone growing tense, "The human mind is just as fragile as the body. If a human can acknowledge that an illusion is just that, he'll see right through it. But the mind is a powerful and frightening tool. Convince the human mind that the body is completely paralyzed and it just might become so. Virtual reality is being experimented with more and more these days. I've read about it. The danger is that if the person in the virtual world forgets they're virtual, even for a second, if they die and the brain becomes convinced it's dead, it will kill its body in the real world. That's the theory, but it's so plausible, it might as well be fact,"

"So what does this have to do with Father Anderson?" Lia asked.

"He survived an ordeal like his past one through sheer willpower. He told me himself that, rather than be bitten and changed into a ghoul, he tried to take his own life instead. He managed to trick the vampire into believing he'd succeeded, but it wasn't intentional. His aim was off and he was still clinging to life when Iscariot found him. He said that the only way to save him was to change him into that barely human creature he was when you knew him. He was truly the oddest combination I'd ever seen before; the most maniacally strong will ever combined with the kindest heart. I believe that that's what drew me to him. I fell in love with his true nature that I'd seen a couple of times. However, on his end, I'm not entirely sure as to his reasons for eventually reciprocating this. I'd never even intended for him to find out," she said wryly, "But...circumstances beyond my control altered my plans a little,"

"I believe it's because of everything you've been through that made you who and what you are today," Lia said softly. Wynter glanced at her curiously, "What?"

"Listen, mom, you told me about the horrendous treatment you underwent when you were still a young vampire. This torture allowed you to recognize the true human nature as one of morbid curiosity to explain what we don't understand and probably never will. Tormenting you was their way of asking you what you were and why you did what you did. This makes you different from any vampire in existence. You understand humans better than any others of your kind. This makes you capable of loving them, as well as hating them. I'm pretty sure that that's what he saw in you. He realized that you were the only vampire who was as human as you are. The only factors that make you a vampire are the fact that you require blood to survive, and the fact that your lifespan is nearly unlimited. If it weren't for those factors, you'd be human and he knew this. You know, I'll bet you anything that he probably wished you were human," Lia said with a shrug.

Wynter sighed and draped an arm around Lia's shoulders, "You're my daughter all right," she said, "You always have a way of putting the most ridiculous notions into perspective. I suppose this means I did a pretty fair job of raising you, doesn't it? Not bad for a walking corpse,"

Lia nudged her, "Aw, you're not a corpse, you're my mom!" she said, laughing.

Wynter just smirked and sighed, "You know, I take it back, what I said earlier. The last thirty years weren't really that bleak," she said, gazing up at the sky.

/ooo/

Integra sat by her bedroom window, watching the moon rise outside. The smoke from her cigar curled upward, the scent comforting to her in this old age. Her wrinkles caused her depression, serving only to remind her of her dearly beloved butler and friend, Walter.

She sighed.

"What troubles you, my lady?"

Integra glanced up as Wynter approached, watching her placidly. Integra rested her chin against her upraised hand on the armrest, "Seras brought up a rather somber topic earlier today. It's been thirty years. I'm fully aware that Alucard is going to return. But I would like to know what on earth is taking him so long," she said wearily, "I'm so tired these days. It's hard just getting up in the morning,"

"You're an aging human. It's natural. But I must say, you're aging magnificently, Integra. Just what I'd expect from you. Embrace it. I'll never know what that feels like, what it feels like to grow old and reflect on my youth,"

Integra smirked, "Most people would consider that a good thing,"

"Most people haven't lived for almost two hundred years," Wynter countered. Integra chuckled, "Point taken. Did you need something?"

Wynter shook her head, "No. I was preparing for another night on the roof. Lia has a vacation this week and has taken Theresa to Bristol for a while. Sasha and Wally are going with them with Caleb and they'll be back in two days' time,"

"I see. You're certainly dedicated to those children,"

"I'm their grandmother, after all," Wynter said mirthfully. Integra chuckled, "Ridiculous," she muttered, getting up, "I'm going to retire for the night. Do as you wish," she said as she sat down on her bed and pulled the covers up, resting her head against her pillow. Wynter bowed politely, "Have a good rest, my lady," she said before vanishing from sight.

/ooo/

The clock struck midnight within the sacred halls of the Hellsing manor. All was quiet and calm in the stillness of the night. The only creatures awake were the two remaining vampires, silently keeping vigil against danger to their sleeping human comrades.

One vampire atop the roof suddenly looked up, red eyes blazing in a way they hadn't in years. She took a deep breath of air, and then exhaled sharply, "Hm," she said at last, "The scent of death. It's beginning to permeate this place. I wonder, is someone about to die, or...is something else coming?"

Within the manor, deep in the sub-levels, one room in particular was sealed off from all human trespassers save one. Inside was a black coffin with a faded inscription. On top of this coffin was a block of solid concrete bearing the symbol of a strange pentagram. All around it, shadows gathered erratically.

On the roof, the lone vampire was joined by another floating up through the lower ceiling to kneel beside her.

"So you're up here again?" Seras asked.

"Yes, I am. It's difficult for me to get up here without the use of my wings, but I manage. What are you doing here?"

Seras situated herself beside her, "I was waiting for Integra to fall asleep. She's so tired anymore, she needs the rest. I'm getting worried, Wynter,"

Wynter nodded knowingly, "Yes, I know," she said softly, "Integra's heart is slowing down. Like all humans, she is reaching the final stages of her lifespan,"

Seras sighed, "If only Alucard would finally return, he'd probably know what to do," she mumbled.

"No, he'd be as clueless as the rest of us," Wynter argued gently, "After all, Integra refuses to become a vampire. Not because she wants to leave us, but because of her pride. She's resisted for so long, but it's human nature to be scared of dying and whether or not she wants to admit it, she's also scared of it,"

"Yeah," Seras sighed.

_Bang!_

At the sound of the gunshot within the manor below them, both Wynter and Seras jumped in alarm and whirled, "Integra!" they yelled. But even as they both began to hurry back inside, Wynter hesitated. Something felt weird. Her weak wings quivered as she glided down through the levels until she arrived in the hallway Integra's room was situated in. She saw Seras kick the door open and rush inside. At the sudden cry of "Master!", Wynter knew.

"Well," she whispered softly, "It took you long enough,"

But she turned and wandered off, heading outside.

/ooo/

"It's taken you far too long, Alucard,"

"I've already apologized for the delay. I told you what kept me," the vampire in question said. He watched his master as she sat in her chair beside the window, gazing out at the sliver of moon in the sky, "So you were off killing your lives until you could recognize yourself. Interesting,"

"It took a long time. I have to say, I was starving by the time I finished,"

"So I saw," Integra said, her nail brushing against the now-closed cut on her finger where she'd bitten it, "You realize it's one in the morning and I need my rest. Why don't you visit your fledglings? I'm sure they'll be thrilled to see you again,"

Alucard shrugged, "All in good time. They can wait,"

Integra scowled, "Is that all you have to say?" she hissed, "I've been waiting rather impatiently for you to quit dawdling, yes, but so have they. I hope you realize what a mess you've put your elder daughter in, Alucard,"

Alucard blinked in surprise, "Elder daughter? Wynter? What do you mean?"

Integra faced the window again, "Wynter has spent the last thirty years earthbound out of misery," she explained, "She can't fly anymore, Alucard. She doesn't want to hold Anderson's death against you. She knows that you did what you had to do. The problem lies in the fact that you killed him in front of her and it's left a subconscious trauma on her mind,"

Alucard just stared in suspicion, "She can't fly anymore, you say?"

"No, she can't. She's tried hundreds of times over the years and always ends up crashing back down. But it doesn't surprise me,"

"Why not?"

Integra frowned, "Once fifteen years had passed since the Battle of London, I offered Seras and Wynter the name of Hellsing to officially take them into the family. They now exist as Seras Victoria and Wynter Genevieve Hellsing. I had hoped that by doing this, it would help Wynter feel a little less bottled up. I suppose it didn't,"

"They are not true blood. I'm surprised at you, Integra,"

"They were all I had left, Alucard. Humans are pack creatures," Integra said impishly, "Now then, I'm an aged old grandma now. I need my rest. While I do that, I'm ordering you, as your master, to go and pay your 'daughters' a visit, Alucard," she said with a leer.

"Seras can wait, then," he said, "She no longer has any need of me,"

"And Wynter has?"

"She's different and you know that, Integra," Alucard said. Integra smiled to herself, "Well, I'm glad you're finally acknowledging this, Alucard. It's about time you treated her more compassionately. I'll see you in the evening tomorrow, then,"

Alucard left Integra to sleep while he wandered through the hallways of Hellsing, seeking the presences of the other two vampires. He couldn't detect Seras in the building. Perhaps she'd figured he'd wish to speak with his master before he spoke with her and departed for the time being. But Wynter's essence was close by, somewhere outside. He melded through the wall, floating slowly down to the ground, the estate before him bathed in moonlight. He spotted Wynter almost immediately, sitting by a large rectangular space filled with tall plants and various vegetables. She'd started a garden in his absence. She knelt on the ground, wearing her usual black cloak and white shawl draped over her shoulders as she deftly yanked weeds out of the soil, tossing them on the ground beside her. Her black hair splayed around her on the ground in a pitch dark halo as her dull red eyes stared blankly into her garden.

"Go away," she grumbled.

"You think it's that easy?" Alucard said mirthfully, "That you just say so and I'll vanish?"

"You _did_ vanish," Wynter said bitterly. Alucard sighed, staring at her, "Are you angry with me?"

"Why would I be?" Wynter asked.

"Because I killed him,"

Wynter visibly quivered, "You both did what you had to do. I find no fault in that," she said cryptically, fingertips digging into the ground.

"You're an idiot, Wynter. You're not angry; you're furious. You want to tear me apart for what I did and I know it. Don't you dare lie to me,"

Wynter's eyes blazed viciously and she bolted to her feet, lashing out so quickly that even Alucard found himself stunned slightly as he stood staring at her, feeling the little trickle of blood escape the cut on his face. He hummed and smiled lightly, reaching up to brush it away, "I see," he said simply.

"See what?" Wynter asked, her rage subsiding.

"You really _are_ angry with me. I killed someone you loved and you want to tear something limb from limb to allow your pent-up fury to escape, but you don't. If I were a mortal, I'd probably try to hug you right now and risk being shredded. So instead, I'll say this; come at me, Wynter. Take out your anger on the one who murdered your lover, go on!"

Wynter looked away, doing her best to resist the urge.

"Come on!" Alucard yelled, "You want to take vengeance, right? You want to appease your rage, correct? Come at me, then!"

Tears streaming from her eyes, Wynter let out a scream as she lunged at him, slashing viciously at him as he made a rather pathetic attempt to dodge, allowing her to rip open a fair-sized gash in his shoulder. As she continued to lash out at him, he continued to dodge weakly, knowing that fighting back would only increase her adrenaline and that was the last thing she needed right then. All she needed right now wasn't comfort, wasn't a challenge, but was a good old fashioned vampiric tantrum to calm her down.

It went on for a good twenty minutes, Wynter thrashing at him viciously and him dodging every one of her blows. Finally, it ended with Wynter standing before him, shoulders shaking with both rage and fatigue and Alucard bearing many open gashes all along his chest and shoulders, each of which healed easily with no visible damage. Alucard grinned, "There, I knew that would help," he said, "Do you feel any better?"

But to his surprise, Wynter stepped forward and leaned into him, resting her head against his chest as she started sobbing. He stared down at her in confusion as it dawned on him that perhaps this matter went a little deeper than simple pent-up rage. Perhaps she really was seeking comfort. With this new thought in mind, he felt ashamed for forcing her to attack him, believing that's what she needed.

Listening to the outside event before dozing off, Integra sighed wearily, "Alucard, you need to understand that not everything can be resolved with violence. Wynter is a very complex individual. I've always said you should be more compassionate with her. She's been through even more than we probably know. I'm under the opinion that she's missed you more than any of us,"

Whether or not he heard her remained to be seen.

Carefully, uncertain how to handle this situation but determined to try something, he gently wrapped his arms around her, holding her trembling form close. Wynter continued to cry as he lightly stroked her hair, "Well then..." he mumbled, "I'm assuming I wasn't helping much,"

"...F..Father...," Wynter choked out, surprising him. What did she just call him?

"...I-I missed...you..." she said in a broken voice through her tears.

That's when it hit him. She wasn't just upset about Anderson's death at his hands. Of course that would upset her, but in this case, there was another factor. His shame grew exponentially as he realized that even after a hundred and eighty-four years since her turning, even though she'd made friends and acquaintances, had adventures and mishaps, and even experienced love, when all was said and done, he was still probably the most important occupant of her world for one sole reason; he'd created her. He'd been the first person she saw when she awoke and became everything to her. And in the end, he'd failed her so many times and in so many ways. She'd just addressed him as her father, a role he knew for a fact he didn't deserve.

"Idiot," he said quietly, "Stop crying,"

"Can't...Can't I...j-just once...b-be a c-child?" she stammered.

She was hurting. He knew this. He was unfamiliar, unused to comforting someone, but he knew this. He sighed heavily, "Very well," he said, smiling ever-so-slightly, "Just this once, you can be a child,"

As she began to cry again, he continued to hold her gently, wondering how in the world he was able to make her feel as if he were worth her tears. He certainly wasn't, but telling her that would do no good, so he contented himself with the fact that he was back and he'd have a near eternity to make it up to her. After all, when he stopped to think about it, she really was the closest thing to a daughter he'd ever have.

/ooo/

"Vhat? Hyou're hinshane," ( What? You're insane)

"Say what you will, but it's true," Wynter countered, digging weeds out of the soil in her garden and tossing them aside, deliberately piling them on Heinkel, who continued to seethe about it.

"Vould hyou shtop hat halweady!?" (Would you stop that already!?) she roared, leaping to her feet, scattering the weeds and glaring at Wynter. Wynter looked up, "Well, you're in awfully good spirits today, aren't you?"

"Hidiot,"

"No comment,"

Heinkel sighed and sat back down, crossing her arms, "Sho, vhat do hyou pwan to do now?" (So, what do you plan to do now?)

Wynter gazed upward, chewing her fingernail, "You know, I really hadn't given it much thought. I mean, I knew he'd be back at some point, and now I get to tell Lia the good news. But still, it feels like something is still missing. I can't quite put my finger on it,"

"Hyeah, good wuck hiwith hat," (Yeah, good luck with that,)

Wynter glanced at her strangely, "You seem a little peeved, Heinkel,"

The girl sighed, "Hi ham. Ve're hall a wittle hicked hoff vith hour new buwetin hwriter," (I am. We're all a little ticked off with our new bulletin writer)

"Bulletin? Church bulletin, the kind that announces events and things?" Wynter asked, "What happened?"

Heinkel blinked slowly, sighed and reached into her coat pocket, pulling out a folded piece of paper. Wynter took it, unfolded it and scanned the first paragraph; "Monday morning is the start of Lent. Topics for sermons the following Sunday will be as follows; for the morning service, Jesus walks on water. For the evening service, searching for Jesus!"

Wynter barely finished the sentence before doubling over in hysterical laughter. Heinkel's eyes flamed angrily, "Hit's hot hunny!" (It's not funny!) she roared.

Wynter continued reading; "On June 3rd, we will be holding a special service. The topic will be 'What is Hell?'. Come early and listen to our choir practice!"

"H-Hut hit hout!" (C-Cut it out!) Heinkel yelled, though it was obvious the monumental effort she was taking not to start laughing herself at the goofy word arrangements.

"Low self-esteem support group will meet next Thursday in prayer hall C. Please use the back door!"

Heinkel gritted her teeth together, hunching over as her shoulders started to shake.

" Oh, this one's recent. For those of you who have children and don't know it, we have a nursery downstairs!"

Wynter was cracking up as she read this and by this point, even Heinkel had started snickering. Wynter found one more; " Anxiety is the ruin of our society and can be dealt with with love and encouragement. A special group will be meeting in the main hall this Friday to discuss how to deal with anxiety disorders and feelings. Don't let worry kill you off— let the Church help!"

The paper fell from her hand as she doubled over, laughing. By this point, even Heinkel couldn't stop giggling at the nutty bloopers.

"S-So, those actually appeared during services?" Wynter gasped as she finally ceased laughing. Heinkel, still chuckling, nodded with a wry grin, "Hyesh, hey hid," (Yes, they did) she said, "Hour new buwetin hwriter doeshn't wike computers and hinsists hon ha typehwiter. Hyou han shee vhat's happened," (Our new bulletin writer doesn't like computers and insists on a typewriter. You can see what's happened,)

"If this is just one from one bulletin, the entire congregation must have been in stitches by the end of it," Wynter chuckled, "I wonder how far they made it before the laughter set in? It's nothing offensive; just goofy wording, that's all. Heh, you've gotta love stubborn old ladies with typewriters,"

Heinkel nodded stiffly, "Hyesh, hat's hore or wess twue," (Yes, that's more or less true) she said wryly.

Wynter brushed her hand against her eyes and sighed, still giggling, "I needed that. I can't remember the last time I was able to laugh like that,"

Heinkel's eyes narrowed, "Hyeah, Hi knowh. Hi've heard hat hyou've shtopped twying to fwy, hese hays," (Yeah, I know. I've heard that you've stopped trying to fly, these days)

Wynter unfolded her wings. The joints cracked loudly from disuse. The vampire stared blankly into her garden and reached in, pulling out a ripe cucumber. She snapped it in half and offered half to Heinkel, who took it, nodding her thanks. She watched silently as Wynter raised the vegetable to her mouth and sank her fangs into it, allowing the sweet juice to flow into her mouth. Heinkel just watched, awaiting Wynter's answer. It wasn't until the cucumber was a dried up husk lying on the ground and Wynter folded her hands in her lap did she say anything; "I still try, now and again," she said at last, "But I've been strangely weak ever since I returned twenty-nine years ago. My wings just aren't strong enough anymore, so I quit trying. It's almost like I lost all desire to fly. Like I just don't really care anymore,"

As if to prove her point, she flexed her wings slowly. Heinkel frowned, took a small bite of her half of cucumber and chewed it thoughtfully. She refused to admit that for a vampire, Wynter had an exceptional talent for gardening.

"Hyou knowh, (You know)" she said, "Hyou're pwobabwy hust hot twying hard enough. Maybe hyou heed shome hatawysht, hor shomehing," (You're probably just not trying hard enough. Maybe you need some catalyst or something)

Wynter shrugged, "Maybe. In any case, I've got the rest of my extensively long life to figure it out. Until then, my wings are nothing more than cumbersome attachments I have no present need for. In the meantime, enjoy that cucumber. The frost is coming soon and all of my plants will die,"

"How home hyou shtopped harveshting?" (How come you stopped harvesting?) Heinkel asked.

"I'm getting bored,"

Heinkel knew then that it was serious. When vampires got bored, trouble happened.

Wynter got to her feet, "I'm going inside. Bye, Heinkel,"

She wandered off, folding her wings in tightly against her. To Heinkel, it seemed as though she were withdrawing into her memories again, possibly reliving the day that everything had changed for the both of them. To be honest, she didn't quite blame her.

Wynter made her way back inside, heading down to her room in the sub-levels. Sasha, Lia, and the family were away and wouldn't be back for a couple of days. Integra was busy with work, Seras was training a new squadron and Alucard was resting from his thirty-year ordeal.

And of course, Walter was gone. Wynter had discovered this after she'd found his discarded articles in the wreckage following the battle. She knew instinctively that he'd perished. She knew not how, but she just knew that he was gone. She found that she missed him, too. He was a nice old man, though his inner turmoils were not lost to her. She knew he'd been fighting the natural process of aging. He was under the opinion that with age came uselessness. In some ways, he was correct, but in many others, he was sadly mistaken. And he'd paid with his life for his foolishness.

Wynter sighed as she lay down on her bed, staring up at the ceiling. Her body felt very heavy all of a sudden. She hadn't fed in months. Sasha had been prodding her to eat, but she wouldn't be enticed. Sasha had even offered her own blood, but Wynter had adamantly refused to eat. Lia thought she was trying to starve herself, but Sasha knew better. Wynter had often had moments like these over the past three decades. There were times when she just didn't want to eat. They were phases; she'd get over them quickly enough.

Her depression always made her this way. She cursed him now and again. She hated him once in a while. He'd made her a promise and he'd let her down.

"How could I have been so foolish?" she hissed to herself, turning onto her side and curling into a ball, "How could I be so stupid? I opened my mind again to the possibility of trusting another and what happens? God damn it, he ignores my warnings, knocks me out, and goes willingly to his own death!"

She slammed her fist against the frame of the bed, denting it sharply.

"_So that's what happened, eh?_"

Wynter didn't budge as Alucard moved through the wall to stand before her, arms folded, "That's why you arrived too late, then. He made certain you wouldn't interfere. I wonder if he knew that my familiars wouldn't have dared to harm you?"

"Why are you here?" Wynter mumbled wearily.

"You're aware how terrified Sasha is of me, even all these years later. She actually mustered up enough courage to come down and speak to me, all by her lonesome, when she found out I'd returned. Though she shook like a leaf in a storm, she was able to tell me that you haven't been feeding, Wynter,"

"I'm not hungry," Wynter said childishly.

"You're not, that's very true; you're pining. You're depressed and you're angry, with both me and with him,"

Wynter buried her face in the crook of her arm, "I already told you, I'm not angry with you. You did what you both knew needed to be done. You're a monster, after all. We both are. We're monsters wearing the flesh of humans,"

"We're monsters who used to _be_ human," he said, sitting down on the bed by her feet.

"What difference does it make what we used to be? We're dead. You used to be the ruler of Wallachia, and now you're dead. I used to be an aristocrat from France, and now I'm dead. I have no memories of being human. My own sister she...she won't speak to me anymore. My brother's descendants in Italy. They're growing up with no knowledge of my existence. My family's home has been demolished, replaced by something more 'modern'. And then you go and 'disappear' for thirty years! And to top it all off, I'm no longer capable of flight,"

She flopped back down, her rant at an end. Alucard just stared at her, glad that it was just the two of them. Even if Integra had been in the room, he'd never have said what he was about to say now to his very first fledgling; "Wynter, I cannot apologize enough for what I have put you through. I understand that bearing both the soul of my sister and my vampiric blood has put a strain on you that can never be removed. When you asked to be turned, I shouldn't have complied. I should have just drunk your blood and left you there. In the very least, you could have reunited with your family in this way. I've dragged you into Hell and to be truthful, I will never forgive myself for that. You deserve better than me, for a sire,"

He said this with a spiteful tone, almost choking on the words he was so unused to speaking. But Wynter was so different. She was a very precious figure to him, though he couldn't admit it aloud. He saw his blood sister in her, the one person in his memory to care for him as more than the monster he'd always been. And now, as her reincarnation, she was in a sense, his daughter and still there for him just as Bianca had been, though in a different way.

"I wouldn't have anyone else," Wynter said, "Though there are times when I really hate you for everything you've done, for the most part, I love you more than anything, Alucard. You were all I had and sometimes, it still feels like that. Like it's gone back to those days when I was still young and knew nothing about the vampiric world,"

"You're a sentimental idiot," he snapped.

"And you're a stubborn mule. You won't listen to a goddamned word I say," she smirked. She sat up, curling her legs up and resting her chin on her knees, "But I suppose that thirty short years aren't enough to change you, huh?"

"Correct," he said snidely, "I hope you kept Seras on her toes while I was gone,"

Wynter shook her head, "I was too busy with my daughter and grandchildren to bother with her," she said jokingly.

Alucard just stared, "Huh?"

Wynter refused to go into details. Alucard pressed for information, but got nothing, just a sneaky smirk and a shake of the head. Eventually, he was forced to give up, especially since Wynter had learned to shield her thoughts from his telepathic probing. Wynter told him she'd reveal everything in two to three days when they got back.

She could hardly wait.

/ooo/

Wynter finally consumed a transfusion bag of blood when her body started to stop moving. It was still early the next morning following Alucard's visit. Since he was still recovering from his ordeal and Seras was busy, Wynter decided to go and harvest the last of the vegetables before the frost set in. Donning her usual dress and shawl, she made her way up and outside, moving silently as the grave across the grounds. Lately, small animals had been making themselves a fine repast out of her harvest and it was starting to irritate her. But there wasn't much she could do about it for the most part.

In the cool morning air, Wynter was finally able to relax slightly. Her limp wings ruffled slightly from the sudden chill, but Wynter welcomed it. The chill meant the sun's power would diminish slightly, enabling her to spend more time outside.

As she wound her way across the grounds and her garden came into view, her sharp eyes caught something on the ground beside the eastern side of the plot. She frowned concernedly, "What could that be?" she mumbled. She picked up her pace slightly as she approached, peering down at the thing curiously. Her eyes widened as it clicked what she was seeing.

It was a falcon, a white falcon to be exact. Lying sprawled on the ground beside her garden, it wasn't moving, though Wynter could sense it wasn't dead. However, it was very weak. She paused beside it, staring down at it in concern. Its eyes were half-open, watching her warily. It let out a faint croak and raised its head slightly to look at her. Wynter crouched down, staring at it blankly.

"Hey," she said gently, "What happened to you, huh?"

Another faint croak. The falcon attempted to lift itself up, beating its wings erratically. Wynter saw a problem in the movement of the left wing. It was clearly broken. It struggled to its feet, reaching around to rub the injury with its beak. Wynter reached out to gently push it away from the injury, "You don't want to do that; you'll only aggravate it," she admonished gently.

The falcon tilted its head at her, folding its good wing down, the wounded one hanging limply at its side. It hopped awkwardly toward her, stumbling in its weakness. Wynter hesitated to help it. Clearly, it needed help and that wing needed a splint or a bandage to hold it in place. She was no vet, but she understood enough to know what to do if it allowed her to help it.

Carefully, she reached out and gingerly lifted the falcon up off the ground, into her arms. She expected some kind of violent reaction, for it to start screeching all of a sudden or something. But to her surprise, it just ruffled its feathers and settled quietly, its left wing dangling limply. Wynter was admittedly stunned that this wild animal would trust her. But then, maybe it had something to do with the fact that she just wasn't human. Perhaps it could sense that.

"Lets' get you something for that wing," she said to it, turning and heading back the way she came. The harvest could wait. The animals wouldn't come out today once the soldiers started moving about.

She wandered back inside, keeping a careful eye out for Integra. It was still early, and Integra usually slept until around eight-thirty or so, depending on how late she'd been up, but Wynter preferred not to take chances. She looked up and down the hallway carefully.

"Okay," she mumbled, glancing down at the falcon, "I think we're in the clear. We don't want Integra to see you,"

She hurried back down to the sub-levels, making her way to her room and going inside, shutting the door behind her. She moved to the opposite end of the room and set the falcon down on the bed. She reached beneath the frame and searched around for her box of assorted belongings she'd brought from Bristol. In it, Sasha had long since stashed a first-aid kit for whatever reason, despite the fact that Wynter had no need of it. Now, she was glad she'd kept it.

She pulled the box out and fished through it, coming up with the kit and opening it. Inside was a fair amount of gauze and some tape. She eyed the bird skeptically. Would it even hold still? Well, it couldn't hurt to try.

She shuffled back over and gently examined the broken wing. The bird watched her seriously as she ascertained what had to be done. Unwinding a long strip of gauze, she wound it around her hand and carefully aligned the wing joint back into its proper position based on what she knew about her own wings. Holding it in place, she slowly began to wrap the gauze around the joint, being careful not to break the feathers or pull them out. The falcon grumbled slightly, but further surprised her by staying still during the procedure. She concentrated on the task at hand and managed to wind two and a half layers firmly around the joint. She found a wooden depressor in the kit as well and aligned that against the wing, unwinding a strip of tape with her teeth and wrapping it around the gauze to hold the depressor in place. She bit through the tape to cut it and secured it against the wrapping. Now, the falcon could move its wing without aggravating the injury any further. Wynter sat back and sighed, watching him, "I suppose you're stuck with me for a while, at least until that bone heals," she said, "There's a fair sized gash there, too. You'll have to wear a bandage for a while until it heals. If it goes septic, I can't take you to a vet or anything. I guess you can stay with me until it's through healing,"

The falcon blinked, ruffling its feathers. Wynter couldn't tell if it was happy or agitated. She sighed, getting up, "You're probably hungry. I'll go and get you something," she said. She turned to the door and started to leave. However, the sound of flapping wings and a soft thudding noise alerted her to the falcon jumping down from the bed to scramble clumsily after her. She turned around. It was standing on the floor with its good wing folded and the other hanging off to the side, outstretched in place by the splint. It peered up at her expectantly. Wynter sighed, "You want to come along, then?" she said. She bent down, offering her arm to it. It eyed her hand suspiciously before shuffling sideways to grasp her wrist with sharp claws. Wynter winced slightly at the sting, but the falcon was surprisingly nimble and avoided gouging her completely as it settled on her shoulder. She glanced at it in bewilderment and then chuckled, "Well, you're certainly friendly. I wonder how you'd react if I was human?" she said.

The falcon ruffled its feathers.

As she made her way along with the falcon still perched on her shoulder, several people she occasionally passed gave her weird looks, but she paid them no mind. She just drifted back outside, heading toward her garden. Here, she set the falcon back down on the ground, "Your injury should heal within a week or two," she said to it, "In the meantime, you're welcome to stay close by, but I can't keep you inside,"

The falcon just looked at her, unblinking. To Wynter, there was something very unnerving about that look. For some reason, she suddenly felt nostalgic. It let out a faint cry, looking at her almost questioningly. Wynter clenched her fist and sat down with a heavy sigh, "Oh, who am I kidding? I can't just leave you here," she said to it, offering her hand for it to climb on. It did so with minimal difficulty. She brought her arm up to rest on her lap, staring down at the falcon. Her shoulders sagged, "Why'd you end up here, anyway?" she asked, "This place isn't all that important anymore. As Integra gets weaker, she's unable to handle the workload like she used to. There's nothing all that special here, you know. And besides, you're fortunate that I found you. Anyone else, you might have been killed,"

The falcon ruffled its feathers again. Wynter frowned, "You've clearly been trained or something," she remarked, "It's almost like you understand what I'm saying,"

She tentatively reached out to lightly stroke the bird's head once, "You know, I've been so miserable for the longest time. Maybe having you around to talk to wouldn't be such a bad idea. Would you mind staying with me for a while?" she asked, not really expecting a response. But to her surprise, the falcon clumsily scrambled up onto her shoulder and tugged at a strand of her hair. Wynter smiled, "Well, I suppose that's a yes, then. I'll have to think of a name for you, then. A temporary one, but I have to call you _something_. Lets' see...," she mumbled, trailing off in thought. She lifted the falcon off her shoulder, holding it in one arm as she gazed off into her garden. She smiled faintly and nodded to herself, "Yeah, that works. It's good," she whispered. She looked back down at the falcon, watching her expectantly.

"How about Addix?" she asked. The falcon's head jolted up quickly, a sharp sound emanating from its throat. Wynter nodded, "What? It's a good name. How about it?"

The falcon ruffled its feathers again and Wynter chuckled, "I don't know whether that means you like it or not, but I happen to be the one naming you, so I'm afraid you're out of luck. So Addix, I hope you get used to being here soon. Because until that wing heals, you'll be here for a while,"

/ooo/

As it turned out, not everyone was as fond of Wynter's new friend as she was. Heinkel for instance, found herself the object of fascination by the bird as it sat on Wynter's shoulder while she worked in her garden. Heinkel just stared at the falcon as it stared right back, occasionally blinking.

"It von't shtop shtaring hat he," (It won't stop staring at me) she grumbled.

"It's probably wondering what on earth happened to you," Wynter answered.

"Hit's hind of fweaking me hout," (It's kind of freaking me out)

"Oh for crying out loud, you're a vampire hunter with skills to rival Anderson's. One injured bird staring at you isn't going to kill you,"

Heinkel's eyes narrowed, "Oh? Ve'll hust shee habout hat," (Oh? We'll just see about that) she said, drawing one of her guns.

The falcon shrieked suddenly, lifting off of Wynter's shoulder and swooping at Heinkel, landing on her arm and pecking furiously at her while she swatted futilely at it and leaped to her feet, backing off a good distance.

Wynter quickly grabbed the falcon before it did itself any further harm and sighed heavily, "Okay, I don't know what that was about," she mumbled, "Seriously, what was that for?" she asked the bird. The falcon croaked lightly and ruffled its feathers again.

"Vhat har hyou hasking hat bird hor?" (What are you asking that bird for?) Heinkel demanded to know.

"Well, it certainly beats asking you," Wynter countered. She quickly dove out of the way of Heinkel's swing. She chuckled and shook her head, "What happened to that cool persona you once employed? I have to say it fit you much better," she joked.

"Oh, shut hup," Heinkel snarled, stalking off. Wynter returned to her garden, setting the bird down beside her.

"Listen, you can't just go attacking people like that. Heinkel's a friend of mine. She's here only because of someone's request for her to keep an eye on me," she explained, "She's apparently duty-bound to do so, so I'd feel bad if I made the job any more tedious than it already is,"

The falcon looked away and it seemed to Wynter that it actually appeared apologetic. She blinked in amazement, "This might be severely anthropomorphic to say, but you don't really act like a bird, Addix. You act human,"

The falcon's attention was diverted to a bug on the ground. Wynter sighed and refocused on her dying garden, reaching out to lightly grasp an already frosting tomato.

"Too late to harvest,"

/ooo/

_That's how it happened. I feel bad for lying to Integra, but this is how it really happened. Master, I'm sure that this is no simple dream, right? You're probing my thoughts again, aren't you? Well, if you are, you're going to see everything that happened in the few moments I spent with him before you took his life. Perhaps you'll even see things that I didn't see myself. I wonder? Are you perhaps traveling through time using my memories? Existing on no current plane in time or space, are we currently watching me as I trudge through this again? You felt the need to drag me along with you because of your own damned curiosity. I suppose I can relate to some limited extent. After all, from the moment you returned, you were here, and yet you weren't._

_ You were everywhere. And nowhere._

/ooo/

The destruction and carnage was evident. The Control Art Restriction system had been completely deactivated, released to the forbidden level 0. As a result, the city was flooded with millions upon millions of broken lives and forgotten dreams, all devoured by that one king of darkness himself.

The man she called father.

Seated on the sloping side of a crumbling building, she could only look on as her world was slowly encased in darkness. His ghouls and servants ran rampant. Directly below her, citizens fled in terror from both the ghouls and the holy soldiers sent by Maxwell under the guise of protection, a well-constructed farce. Watching them, Wynter felt pity, but she felt no compulsion to assist. They were poor, innocent humans who'd gotten caught in the most dreadful of circumstances under no fault of their own. In the end, every living thing dies. It was natural. However, that didn't mean that any one living thing would decide to embrace death's cold touch. Just as swift-footed gazelle ran from lions on the Serengeti, so too did the humans run from their potential killers. And she was powerless to do anything but watch as they were all cut down.

"Forgive me," she whispered unto the wind, "But I made a solemn vow not to participate in this ridiculous war,"

Enrico Maxwell had completely taken advantage of the situation, having organized the entire thing as a way to broadcast the Vatican's power by eradicating any surviving Protestants. It reminded her of a vulture picking over the corpse of a dead animal, killed by a stronger, smarter predator. Wynter knew that had she not taken any action beforehand, her vampiric companions would have joined the body count. Thankfully, any remaining in London had fled hours before the dirigibles arrived. But it still angered her that Maxwell would abuse the Lord's name like this, even though there was nothing she could do. Having encased himself in a case of some type of super-strong glass, enforced with what he called was a hardened tektite composite, he was virtually untouchable, even when a blast front from an exploding helicopter knocked the podium and truck to the ground, shattering the frame and killing his associates, Maxwell remained unharmed and protected from the ghouls lumbering outside, scratching the glass to get in. They were Alucard's servants, mindlessly obeying his orders. These would attack, impale and devour whatever they came across, including Maxwell. She knew that if she flew down there now and commanded them to back away, they probably would. After all, she was Alucard's direct heir; the chances were high that they'd listen to her. And even if they didn't, if they threatened her at all, she was more than capable of destroying them all with one well-placed attack.

But, while she'd risked her life to protect his months ago, what she'd told Bianca was true. She detested every fiber of being in that man's body, in his very existence. His essence was a curse on multiple levels, one of which bound her to him through over five hundred years of misery. She knew that she would rather burn in Hell than save him, even though it seemed that nothing could break through his shield at this point.

However, Wynter didn't expect a fast projectile, one of those blessed bayonets, to come flying at the glass, piercing it just perfectly and shattering it into thousands of tiny fragments with a single blow. Wynter just watched as Maxwell began to panic, realizing what had happened and calling for Anderson to save him. But Wynter stood up, casting about anxiously for the source of the weapon. She spied him standing atop a pile of rubble, watching somewhat somberly, muttering something in reply to Maxwell's pleas. Wynter realized as Maxwell met his untimely fate by impalement at the hands of the ghouls, that Anderson was saying goodbye. She understood, then. Anderson's morals were very admirable, and he held his God in very high esteem. Maxwell had overstepped the line by this show of power. Even after everything else that had happened over the past year, Anderson knew that this was the end, that it could go no further. Maxwell was aware of his actions this time around, whereas before, he'd been controlled. Forgiveness for him was out of reach.

Wynter wasn't sure if he'd acknowledged her presence yet, even as he made his way through the hoard of ghouls toward Maxwell's body, lying motionless where it had fallen. Her face darkened as when he sat down, moving his former ward's head to rest against his knee and gently closed his eyes, the ghouls slowly started moving forward again, toward him. Anderson started to make a call through some kind of communication device, but stopped at the approach of the ghouls lumbering toward him. His hand went to his weapons, but paused as trails of black shadow matter slithered into the ranks of the ghouls, suddenly exploding outward in a wave, driving them back and eviscerating the bodies of many of them. Their bloodied and severed remains crumpled to the ground in heaps while the others backed away, cautious. Anderson frowned suspiciously, his eyes widening as a sudden rush of wind struck the ground, followed seconds later by Wynter, having jumped off the building she'd taken a vantage point on. She landed delicately, folding her wings behind her as she took in the scene around her. She sighed, "So this is the situation," she said, "I'm sorry. I didn't do anything,"

"Ye are no' t' blame, Wynter," he said quietly, glancing down at the empty shell of his former ward, "This daft fool just let a' the power get the best o' him,"

He stood up, carefully setting Maxwell's body on the ground, and then turning to face her, "Why are ye here, anyhoo?" he asked, "As Ah recall, ye adamantly seid ye would'nae take part in this fight,"

"I did," she replied, "And I won't. But a promise made to oneself is more easily broken than a promise made to others. I've broken many self-promises in the past. One more to the tally won't make much difference," Wynter said with a strangely peaceful glaze settling over her eyes.

"Ye betrayed yer oon sire," he pointed out gravely.

Wynter shook her head and clicked her tongue, "Such a strong way of putting it. I have betrayed no one. Alucard has millions of servants. He won't notice the disappearance of three or four of them. Besides, it's unfair for them to gang up on one lone soldier. I simply evened the odds a bit,"

She looked away, "This war is something for you, Integra, Seras, Alucard, The Wild Geese, Iscariot, and of course, that insane major. It is not something for me,"

"What dae ye mean?"

"I mean that with no memories and no real place to define as my true home, and no morals to define as truly mine, I have no real right to partake in this war, which in reality is none of my business. I belong to no country, to no religion, to no group. I stay with Hellsing, but I don't belong to them. I take part in the cabal's protection because I feel like doing so, but I may just up and leave them in a second. As for this battle, all I can do is stand on the sidelines and pray my team wins. If one stops to take a close look at the life I lead, one will realize that there are very few things I can hold true to in this world,"

Anderson placed his hands in his pockets, "That's rather sad," he said tonelessly.

"Maybe. But it's how I choose to live. However, there are a few things I can say I believe in and am willing to try to save,"

"And?" he pried.

Wynter fixed him with a knowing stare that went right through him, "Of all the things I've come to value since I came to England, I'm in danger of losing three of them. My heritage as a true vampire is being shredded as we speak, what with the appearance of those God-forsaken demonic monstrosities that have been released on this island. I am very proud of what I am and I detest those freaks with everything I'm worth. Secondly, I'm in danger of losing my best friend, whose strong will may save her, but whose weak body may be her downfall. You and I both know she isn't cut out for the kind of work you do, Anderson,"

He chuckled dryly, "There are times Ah'm no' sure Ah am, either," he admitted, "Ah'll say this, ye have ae point. She certainly is'nae suited faur it. Sae tell meh this; these things ye speak o' cannae be lost sae easily. Is it enough t' make ye gae back on yer declaration?"

"You didn't let me finish. There's one more thing I'm in danger of losing. This is what I fear most, because it's a very real possibility. I know how stubborn you can be once you set your heart on a goal, Alexander," she said darkly, "And the chance that this is your last night on earth is very high,"

Anderson frowned darkly, "Ah cannae alloo ye t' interfere, Wynter,"

"I never said I would. This isn't my fight. I came down here with the sole purpose of warning you,"

She approached him, stopping a few feet away. By this time, the ghouls had started to regroup, coming ever closer once again, though clearly wary of Wynter's presence. She couldn't tell if they knew who she was or not. Anderson drew forth one bayonet as a defense, but he didn't need to. Wynter simply turned to the side and suddenly, she changed. Her eyes, normally placid deep red, went fiery crimson and she bared her fangs, letting out a vicious snarl; "_Back off!_" she snapped. To Anderson's amazement, the approaching tide of ghouls paused in their movements, muttering unintelligible nonsense. They slowly began to recede away from them. Wynter sighed, "It's a relief that they acknowledge me," she said, "I dislike them greatly but fortunately, I don't get to see them too often,"

"Sae Ah see," he answered. He glanced at her, "Why did ye come here?"

She looked down at the ground, seemingly gathering her thoughts together, "I said I wanted to warn you. I know what you're going to do. You were going to make a call to the others, weren't you? You were going to tell them to pull back to Rome,"

"Hoo did ye knoo that?" he exclaimed.

"Oh please, Alexander," she growled, using his first name. He'd noticed that she tended to do that when she was being serious, "I know you. I know what kind of person you are. I know that you aren't nearly as stone-hearted as you pretend to be. You don't want them hurt. You know that if you can just somehow miraculously manage to defeat Alucard, you'll automatically win this entire battle—no, this war, even. I stress 'miraculously'. Listen to me, he isn't someone who can just be defeated like that. The reason I exist as I am now was to defeat him and he still lives. What makes you think you alone have a chance against him when an entire organization failed to do so?"

"That was ae hundred years aego, Wynter. Modifying ye t' o'erpower Alucard was ae plan that was doomed befaur it could even begin,"

Wynter shook her head, "My desire to escape was what stopped it. I was only one necessary component. Please hear me out; you're only one person. If you go, you're just throwing everything away for a lost cause,"

His eyes narrowed, "This coming from someone who did the same t' become ae vampire," he hissed at her. Wynter took a step backward, her expression hurt before she sighed heavily, "You're right. So what if I was dying? I still gave up everything to become a vampire. But just because I'm a vampire doesn't mean I'm a monster!" she yelled, "So what if my physical body is dead? I'm still part-human! I still possess human emotions and thoughts! I still make stupid mistakes like a human and I'm currently fighting myself over my biggest mistake right now!"

She ran a hand through her hair with a stressed expression lining her face, "Believe you me, I didn't expect to wind up like this. I was afraid it would happen the same exact way that it did with Tobias and I acted like an idiot for it. I'm already paying the collateral,"

"Ah knoo. Ah expected anything other than this," he replied quietly, "But that does'nae change the fact that someone has t' take on the role o' defeating him and it has t' be by mah oon hand,"

Wynter shook her head, "And that's what I don't understand," she muttered, "You weren't born as the warrior that you are; you were created. You were given these extraordinary abilities as a way of preserving your life, not as a way of furthering your vendetta against vampires," she protested. He sighed and approached her carefully, standing slightly off to the side and looking away.

"Wynter, Ah'm going t' tell ye ae secret. Ye are the most aggravating thing it has ever been mah misfortune t' knoo. Hooever, this does'nae change the fact that ye're different. Ah nae longer see ye as ae monster. It is possible faur meh t' tell between true monsters and whatever the hell ye are. If it were'nae faur yer reckless involvement, Ah would'nae see this. Ye can at least take comfort in that from noo on," he said, brushing past her. He stopped suddenly, though. She had his arm in a vice like grip, refusing to let him past her.

"I still don't understand you," she whispered, "You're clearly not human, yet you continue to strive toward a hopeless goal that any human would recognize as such. I know...I know there is no future now, and I know that you will ultimately take my life should you survive, but do you realize I stand to lose everything, regardless of what you do? Not just me, but everyone around you,"

He glanced back at her, curious. She continued, "Your friends who still survive and remain in Rome, the ones who don't know what you really do. The kids who look up to and love you at Ferdinand St. Luke's. Those two girls you practically raised from childhood. Unlike Alucard, who's alone, that's a lot of people who are going to be crushed when they find out you suddenly died, just like that, with no warning. Alucard has only me, Seras, and Integra. He's my sire, so if he dies, of course I'll be upset. I don't want to lose either of you, but as it stands, I'm being forced to choose. Do you understand now why I chose not to take part in this battle?"

"Ah understand," he said, "But Ah doon't condone yer thinking, Wynter,"

Her grip on his arm tightened, "So you're content knowing that you're just doing what Tobias did," she stated angrily, "I detest humans like you; humans so burned through and through with a hatred for my kind that they're not even human anymore,"

"Ye've a'ready told meh this,"

"Well, I'll say it again, damn it!" she yelled, baring her fangs, "It's true!"

He was shocked when she suddenly jolted slightly, her grip weakening. It might have been a trick of the dim light around them, but he could have sworn her shoulders quivered, as though she were crying. For a brief moment, he was sure it wasn't real, but then it happened again and that's when it hit him that she was trying to hide it. It was only right then that he realized just how stressed and scared she really was. _Really _was. Come to think of it, this was the first time she'd ever shown real fear. She always kept it hidden behind one of her well-constructed masks. By flipping the board for a moment, he gained a brief insight into her way of thinking. She was a vampire, a member of a race of solitary creatures. Hers was a world of cold, darkness, and loneliness, a world many vampires preferred over the human realm. But she was a vampire who, in the first few years of her life, had experienced the worst of both worlds most vampires didn't see until many decades, even centuries had passed. She'd grown sick of it as a result, seeking warmth elsewhere. By inadvertently growing close to him, she'd found it. And now, she was terrified of losing it.

He knew she had points, as usual. He knew she was right in many aspects. But he also knew that he had to go on. Whether he won or lost, this was something he had to do. All that mattered was this final battle. If he lost, Alucard would be victorious and he would likely die. But if he won, Alucard would ultimately perish. However, the chances of his victory were, as she said, very low. Even with his secret weapon.

The ghouls had backed off a good distance, but at this point, he didn't care. He knew that to drag it out even further would only make it worse on both of them. He pulled away from her, making his way in the direction he knew his nemesis was waiting.

"Is there nothing I can say?" he heard her ask.

"There is none," he replied.

"Absolutely nothing?"

"Aye,"

But what happened next, he never even expected and on hindsight, was fairly certain even she didn't expect. She ran forward to once again block his path.

"What are ye...?"

But she moved too quickly for him to follow right then. She straightened up fully, moving forward to quickly press her lips against his, shocking him. It was a fleeting action, slow, but quick all at once. Being this close to her, he caught the sharp scent of blood that her own body produced mixed with the smoky aroma from the scorching city. Oddly enough, for the first time, he didn't find that scent repulsive. In this case, he felt strangely drawn to it.

She pulled away, not meeting his gaze. Nothing was said for a few minutes. The distant sounds of the battle had momentarily become lost to them.

"I can't stress enough that your death could be imminent," she said, "You still won't be convinced?" she mumbled.

"Mah mind's made up, Wynter," he said quietly.

"I see. I should've known better. I guess that you're just not the type to run away, even when the chips are too far down,"

"Does that mean ye'll let meh pass wi'oot interfering?" he asked cautiously.

"Really now, I thought you knew me better than that," Wynter said slowly. However, her usual dry sense of humor wasn't lost on him. He found it strangely comforting.

She drew a sharp breath in surprise when he suddenly gathered her against him in a gentle embrace. She instinctively froze, suddenly terrified for some reason. Her fear gradually dissipated, however, though she could still feel the anxiety gnawing at her insides. Perhaps it was the sound of his heartbeat and the knowledge of its imminent disappearance from this world. She found the sound calming, almost making her wish _she_ had a heartbeat.

"Listen," he said, "Ah doon't want ye interfering in this. Ye'll oon'y get hurt,"

Wynter scowled, "So you want me to pretend you're saying this for my sake?" she growled.

"No' sae much pretend in the context ye're referring tae, Wynter," he answered somewhat cryptically.

"We both have a fair amount of pride," she said, "And mine just won't allow me to let you go there knowing full well what will happen if you do,"

"Ah knoo. That's why...Ah came prepared," he said grimly. As he brought his right arm up, his grip around her tightened sharply. She had only a moment to register what was happening as he suddenly bashed the hilt of a bayonet against her spinal column with enough force to kill a human, in this case, enough to knock her unconscious. She let out a strangled cry before falling completely limp. He caught her before she hit the ground, watching gravely as her head lolled to the side lifelessly.

"Forgive meh," he muttered, lifting her listless form into his arms and moving to a slightly more sheltered area several feet away. He laid her down carefully, paying attention not to jar her too much. He'd never knocked out a vampire before, so he wasn't sure what could happen if she were moved improperly. Kneeling beside her, he took just a few more seconds to just watch her and hope that when she awoke, this would be over and done with and that somehow, she'd forgive him for doing this.

"Ah doon't knoo if ye can hear meh, Wynter," he said, "Slim as it is, there is ae chance Ah could win and that's enough. If Ah succeed, Ah promise t' come back faur ye,"

He straightened up, slightly hesitant to leave her so vulnerable like this. If any of those damned chipped vampires came across her, she was finished. He might as well have consigned her to Hell himself. He turned slightly at the re-arrival of Alucard's familiars, still milling about several meters away. He didn't know if they even understood human language anymore, but they clearly understood Wynter's commands. He turned fully, eyes narrowing as he addressed them, "Ye all knoo this is yer laird's daughter. Ah trust ye knoo what that entails, ye bunch o' demons," he snarled.

He paused only long enough to make one final call to his comrades, ordering them to pull back to Rome and defend the Pope and Catholicism for all eternity. Just as Wynter predicted, wherever they were, Heinkel and Yumie went hysterical at this final order and as he dropped the speaker and device on the ground, Heinkel's voice screaming for him to wait haunted him endlessly, even as he initiated a final transport through the pages of the holy tome he carried, never once looking back at everything he'd ultimately left behind.

/ooo/

Wynter's eyes snapped open, her lingering breath from sleeping coming in haggard gasps as she sat up, clutching the fabric of her dress in terror. Beside her, the falcon peered up at her quizzically and she reflexively pulled it close, hugging it gently as she began to cry softly.

"That was it," she whimpered, "Living it again…God damn it…,"

The bird gave a slight croak, patiently waiting as she hugged its body close, seeking some form of comfort. Eventually, she released it and it settled on her knee, flexing its good wing and chirping slightly at her, seemingly concerned. Wynter wiped the tears from her eyes, staining her pale skin with her blood. She sighed shakily, "It was a dream. I have it now and again, whenever the anniversary comes around. But this one was so real. I was watching everything happen, this time. That's never happened before, she muttered, glaring off into space, "So then, you can come out of hiding, master. My dreams never allow me to watch everything that happens, including me getting knocked unconscious," she said dryly, glancing off toward the corner. As predicted, Alucard glided into her room through the wall, watching her bemusedly, "So you figured it out," he stated.

"Of course. I never understood how I was protected until now. I knew it had to be you. It's too much of a coincidence to have the same dream for thirty years, only for it to suddenly change just after you return. Were you watching?" she asked, lightly stroking the bird's feathers.

"Yes," Alucard said, "And as I said before, that explains why you were late. As I recall, you appeared on the building above us just after I tore his heart out. You were just in time to watch his death and to realize that futile promise was broken,"

Wynter turned away, "You're a real pervert, you know that?" she muttered, "I always think there might have been more I could do,"

"There wasn't," he said carelessly.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," Wynter snarled, "Is there something I can help you with, seeing how there's no remaining ways for you to violate my privacy?" she growled with sarcastic emphasis.

"No," he said with a shrug, "I was only curious. I completely expected you to do whatever you could to stop me from killing him and vice versa. It always puzzled me as to why you never showed up until it was far too late and now I know the truth,"

"Yeah, whatever," she muttered, turning away from him. She stood up, allowing the falcon to sit on her wrist, "I'm going outside. Sasha and Lia are returning today," she declared. As she went, she used her free hand to grab his wrist, "And you're coming too," she snapped. Alucard could have easily broken out of her grip, but allowed himself to be dragged along, "So then where are we going, may I ask?" he chimed as he followed her.  
"As irritated as I am with you at present, I believe it's necessary for you to meet someone,"

"Are these the 'grandchildren' you spoke of?"

"Yes," she bit out.

Their timing was good. Sasha and Wally, plus Lia, Caleb, and Theresa had just arrived at the estate from the airport. Wynter finally released Alucard once they were outside and moved down the steps toward them. Integra had already come outside and greeted them coolly, pointedly ignoring the kids' excited chatter about their trip to her.

"Where's aunt Seras?" Theresa exclaimed to Integra, "Where is she? I brought something back for her! Huh?"

Integra glanced down at her, "She's on a mission right at present, Theresa. You'll have to wait,"

"Aww," Theresa whined in clear disappointment. It lasted all of three seconds as she caught sight of Wynter standing off a short ways, smiling faintly. She waved, "Hey guys, welcome home," she called.

"Grandmother!" both Theresa and Caleb yelled, hurrying away from their mothers toward her. But both of them screeched to a halt when they spied Alucard standing behind Wynter, staring down at them in clear confusion and curiosity. Theresa hid behind Caleb and then, both of them screamed and dashed back to the safety of their parents.

"Monster!"

"It's creepy!"

Lia and Sasha exchanged bewildered glances and looked up, puzzled. Sasha chuckled bemusedly, but Lia seemed rather concerned, motioning Wynter over. She leaned in close to whisper, "Hey, mom, who exactly is that? He _is_ a little creepy,"

Wynter sighed, "Lia, this is Alucard. He finally came back while you guys were away," she explained, taking her arm and guiding her back over. Lia spent the better part of a minute just staring at him blankly, pausing only to glance down as Theresa appeared beside her, clutching the fabric of her skirt and glaring up at him. Lia stepped a bit closer, eyes narrowing. She hummed and stepped back, smiling slightly.

"So, you're my grandfather, are you?" Lia said.

Alucard visibly started in surprise, "I'm...what?"

Wynter suddenly doubled over in hysterics, startling the falcon who glided down to the ground with a light screech. While Wynter composed herself, Sasha made her way over, giggling slightly, "Alucard, this is Wynter's adoptive daughter, Lia. She took her in while you were away," she explained.

"Hm," Alucard said, "I see. And this would be...?" he said, tilting his head in the direction Theresa was hiding. Lia gently pushed her out from behind her, placing her hand atop her head, "This is my daughter, Theresa. That red-head boy you see fuming over there is Caleb,"

"My son," Sasha finished for her.

"I could tell that much on my own," Alucard answered, looking back at Sasha. By this point, Wynter had finally calmed down and straightened up, replacing the falcon to her shoulder. She cleared her throat, "Now then," she said, "It's getting late, and I'm sure you all are tired,"

"Yeah," Wally said, coming over after completing a phone call he'd been making. He stretched, _conveniently_ draping his arm around Sasha's shoulders. She stepped out of his reach and scowled, "You creep, don't do that now," she admonished irritably. Wally blinked in surprise, but shrugged in defeat.

"I know that I'm tired," Lia said, reaching down to lift Theresa into her arms, "So we'll be going to sleep,"

Sasha gently took Wynter's arm, "I'd like to talk to you later, so I'll come by your room, okay?" she whispered. Wynter nodded and watched as she lightly grabbed Caleb's arm, dragging him away while he continued to glower at Alucard. Integra chuckled, adjusting her glasses, "It seems that boy isn't too fond of you, Alucard," she pointed out.

"Can't say I blame him," Wynter said with a grin.

Alucard grumbled something under his breath and stalked back inside. Wynter chuckled dryly and sighed, "Hey, you're only asking for trouble, pulling stunts like that one earlier," she called after him. She froze, "Oh, that reminds me. Integra, I haven't seen Louis about either. Where is he?"

Integra frowned in thought, "If I recall, he said something about returning to France. My guess is he's again trying to restore the Du Beaumont estate to its former glory," she said.

"I wouldn't doubt it. He won't let that guilt of his go away," Wynter said glumly, "In the end, it wasn't even his fault, what happened to my family. We should really all be angry with Bianca, but that's just wasted effort. Lord knows where she is, now. So, what do you plan to do, my lady?"

"I'm rather weary myself, at present," Integra answered, "I believe I'll sleep as well,"

Wynter appeared skeptical, "You've been sleeping a lot lately. Are you feeling okay, Integra?" she asked.

"Yes Wynter, I'm as healthy as I ever was," she replied a little too quickly. Wynter wasn't convinced she was getting the whole truth, but knew it was pointless to argue.

"I think I'll go to sleep, too," Wynter said instead, "Sasha wanted to talk to me later,"

Integra nodded, watching silently as Wynter made her way back inside. She waited several minutes, making sure that she was gone. Then, she looked up, "Is there something you wished to say?"

Alucard materialized into her line of vision a few feet from the main entrance. Hands in his pockets, he glared up at Integra, eyes blazing, "I don't like this," he muttered.

"Don't like what?"

"I'm very bothered by this,"

"Bothered by what?" Integra asked, her patience waning.

"There's something she needs. I can't give it to her. I wouldn't even know where to begin,"

"That's a first," Integra mumbled, "Do you know what it is that she needs?"

Alucard glanced away, appearing uncomfortable, "Yes," he answered, "I do know. She needs her freedom back. At least that's what I believe,"

Integra turned, slowly making her way back inside, "Her freedom?" she repeated, "By freedom, you mean her flight?"

"_Yes,_" he said telepathically, still lingering outside, "_But I am unable to give it back to her. I don't even know why she lost it,_"

"It's unusual for you to be this concerned over her," Integra said, "Unfortunately, I don't know either. I overheard a conversation she had with Heinkel recently. Heinkel suggested a catalyst of some sort to trigger Wynter's memories of flight,"

" _Really? Interesting..._"

His voice died away and Integra felt a nagging feeling of doubt welling up in her. She frowned, resuming her path back to her room.

"Just don't push your luck, Alucard," she warned.

/ooo/

"I haven't been able to talk to you in a while. We've been so busy lately,"

Sasha sat at the table in Wynter's room, shuffling a deck of cards in preparation for a makeshift round of _Scopa_. Wynter set the falcon on the table to watch and sat down in the chair across from her, leaning her head against her hand, "I know. I can't plead the same excuse though. Since the battle thirty years ago, nothing much has happened. I'm getting a little bit bored. I got so used to all the excitement that I'm not sure what I'll do in the future,"

Sasha looked up, "You mean when you eventually leave Hellsing?" she ventured.

Wynter nodded studying her old friend. Sasha's insight was as sharp as ever, but Wynter could see that Sasha was getting tired, just like Integra. She was now forty-five years old and still active in Hellsing's roster, but she often voiced her regrets to Wynter that she couldn't be with Caleb more. It had taken her years to finally become pregnant and for the longest time, it was believed that all of the stress she'd been through since her parents died had made her sterile. But miraculously, Caleb had come into their lives one snowy winter's day in December eight years before. Wynter recalled that day well. She and Lia, seven months along herself at the time, had been the only ones at the Hellsing estate. Integra had sent most everyone else home the day before in anticipation of the horrendous blizzard raging outside and she herself had had to go a Round Table meeting in London. Understandably, Wynter and Lia knew nothing whatsoever about childbirth, but somehow, through a small period of calm thinking mixed throughout large periods of panicked freaking out, Sasha was able to safely deliver her baby with no major troubles.

Now, Sasha was a quiet-minded adult who didn't much fight vampires directly anymore. Because of her field experience, Integra had actually employed her as a strategist for large conflicts that occasionally arose. The job was good, but it meant long hours and she couldn't spend as much time with her husband and son.

"You've been busy lately," Wynter remarked.

"Yeah," Sasha said, drawing her hand, "But it's fulfilling work. Quite frankly, I don't much miss the action. Do you enjoy going out on missions?"

Wynter studied her hand, "Rarely," she replied, "As you know, I'm a defensive vampire. I don't enjoy fighting. But until Alucard returned, I was the stronger of the two of us remaining. However, now that he's back, I have a feeling Integra won't be sending me out as often," she murmured, putting two cards down.

Sasha picked one up, "I see. You really don't enjoy the front-lines, do you? Nothing at all like the people you grew close to over the years,"

"What they enjoyed wasn't my problem. Alucard's insane, I'm convinced Anderson was slightly bipolar, and Seras is just weird,"

Sasha giggled slightly, "You certainly know your comrades," she said, taking two cards from the deck, "You've got them all categorized,"

Wynter laid one card down, "What's with that refined way of speaking, Sasha? Usually I'm the one who talks like that,"

"I'm copying you, Wyn," she said with a laugh, copying Wynter's last move as well, "It's fun. You're easy to copy,"

"I'm not sure if that's a compliment or an insult," Wynter grumbled, "But I have to say, it's nice to just sit and play cards with you like this,"

"That it is," Sasha agreed, "Although I think perhaps that this time might be different than the other times,"

"Oh? And why's that?" Wynter asked. Sasha shrugged, grinned slightly and showed her hand, "_Scopa. _I win for the first time since I met you,"

/ooo/

She wasn't sure if this would even work. She didn't know why she was going along with this. It wasn't like she cared whether or not the vampire could fly. So her wings were useless articles now, huh? Yeah, she wasn't sure about that either. But right now, the only thing that mattered was seeing whether or not that insane vampire she called a master was correct in his assumptions.

"Sho, vhy don't ve shee hexactwy vhat hyou're capabwe of," (So, why don't we see exactly what you're capable of) Heinkel muttered, loading a fresh magazine into her gun.

Wynter was cleaning the dead plants out of her garden, tossing them into a pile in the light snow beside her. It had just flurried a little the night before, enough to kill whatever still survived in her garden. She'd disregarded her usual dress for a pair of jeans and a thick gray sweater she'd picked up at a sale a few years before. She'd already spotted Heinkel off a good distance, just staring at her blankly.

"I wonder if maybe she just doesn't trust you, Addix," she said to the falcon. The falcon ruffled its wings, probably from the cold. Wynter noticed, "Hang on just a little bit longer. We'll go in soon," she said.

Suddenly, her sharp senses picked up the smell of hot lead, a bullet being shot her way. All of her senses reacted in less time than it took to blink, sending her instincts into high gear as she leaped to her feet and dove to the side, narrowly avoiding a piercing silver round as it slammed into the ground beside her, a tiny smoking crater the only reminder of its existence. She looked up furiously, spotting Heinkel slowly coming toward her, weapon raised.

"Heinkel, what the hell are you doing?" Wynter demanded. Heinkel shot off another three rounds in reply, forcing Wynter further away from her garden. The falcon let out an alarmed screech, beating its good wing frantically. Wynter managed to avoid all three projectiles, crouching in the snow and watching Heinkel carefully. Had the girl finally lost it? What in hell's name was she doing just attacking her out of the blue?

Upstairs, the commotion was not lost on Seras Victoria as she finished her report of her latest mission to Integra.

"What's going on out there?" she exclaimed, rushing to the window. Integra remained seated. She didn't need to get up because she knew what was going on. After all, she'd helped Alucard plan it. All Alucard had had to do was talk Heinkel into it. She was understandably amazed that he'd succeeded, but glad that the plan seemed to be working.

"Heinkel!" Wynter yelled. Heinkel darted forward suddenly, firing consecutively at Wynter, who continued to evade and dodge the attacks, eyes blazing crimson in fury, "Cut it out! What's wrong with you?!" she shouted, "Have you lost your mind!?"

She lost her footing, falling to the side as Heinkel shot at her again. This one grazed her shoulder and she fought back the sudden piercing pain as she lashed out, catching herself before hitting the ground and pushing off with the momentum, flipping upright a few feet away. She got to her feet as Heinkel reached her position, aiming for a point blank at her face. Wynter reacted just in time, dodging sideways and grabbing Heinkel's arm, using her own weight to flip her forward and giving Wynter enough time to bound out of her range. Heinkel, unprepared for that maneuver, fell hard on her side, dazed, but undaunted. She raised her weapon again, firing three uncannily accurate rounds that careened toward Wynter, two missing, but one striking her dead in the arm, deadening it. Wynter grunted in pain, struggling to move her arm. The bullet had lodged itself perfectly in the joint, disabling any movement until her shadow matter could remove it. On reflex, she unfolded her wings, wrapping the left around her as she knelt defensively while she rushed to get the bullet out. Her blood cascaded over the snow as the bullet was expelled from her shoulder and she dove away from Heinkel as she charged toward her, striking the ground hard where she'd been moments before. Her attack caused a fair amount of snow to fly into the air, obscuring her for just a second. That was enough time for her to load a fresh round of bullets into her gun and take quick aim. Wynter scowled, unfurling her wings instinctively as she stood up, "Okay Heinkel," she snarled, "I've got no idea what the hell you think you're doing, but if you want a fight, you've got one,"

Inside, watching anxiously, Seras whirled to Integra, "What's going on? Heinkel's never attacked Wynter before!" she exclaimed.

"Relax, Seras," Integra said calmly, lighting a cigar, "Heinkel knows what she's doing, and so do I. Just watch and wait,"

Seras stared at her in amazement, but did as she was told and returned her gaze to the window. Integra knew what was going on, even if she didn't. Seras had to trust that it wasn't what it looked like.

Wynter slowly fanned the air with her wings, staring Heinkel down. She didn't notice the odd way Heinkel's eyes suddenly shimmered. Heinkel smirked suddenly, firing off five shots in rapid succession. Wynter yelled in alarm as one struck her at the base of her neck, but as they all landed close to her feet. She didn't even realize what she was doing after that, reacting completely on warrior's instinct, beating her wings rapidly to lift herself into the air, out of the way of the lower shots. Heinkel continued to shoot at her, forcing her further off the ground as Wynter was given no other options than to continue dodging and deflecting the bullets with shadow matter as she struggled to expel the one in her throat. She was twenty feet off the ground by the time she got it out, hurling it back down furiously, "Is that it? Huh?" she exclaimed, glaring down at Heinkel. But to her surprise, Heinkel suddenly lowered the gun, replacing it in her coat and shoving her hands in her pockets. Then, to Wynter's amazement...she smiled.

It was right then that Wynter noticed. She wasn't on the ground anymore. No...she wasn't! She was...she was flying! Well, hovering more or less, but still, her wings were working! At this sudden inspiration, she faltered slightly, tumbling back down about eight feet, but she caught herself before she plummeted all the way, beating her wings hard to stay aloft. She took deep, shaky breaths as it dawned on her what had just happened and as the knowledge that she wasn't on the ground anymore sunk in further.

"H-Heinkel," she called, "My wings they're...they're working! Heinkel, they're working again!"

"Sho, shtill think hyou can't fwy?" (So, still think you can't fly?) Heinkel answered. Wynter didn't seem to hear her. She beat her wings harder, rising through the air to come to rest on the roof of the Hellsing manor. Then, once she'd gotten a good foothold, she looked down at her, "Wish me luck! I'm going to try one more time!"

She pushed off from the roof, spreading her wings and allowing the air to rush across her feathers, giving her the necessary lift she needed. Instead of hurtling straight back down as she'd done for the past thirty years, she stayed aloft, first gliding and then, with carefully timed beats, pushed herself higher and higher into the sky, gradually leaving the Hellsing estate behind. The ground whizzed by far below her in a myriad of colors shining through the snow, like a patchwork quilt. Gradually, the city came into view and here, she leaned slightly, arcing a slow turn to get used to it again. But it wasn't necessary. As she flew for the first time in decades, all of the knowledge was slowly coming back to her. For the first time in years, she was truly flying.

She beat her wings harder, testing their efficiency as she flew higher and higher into the cloudy gray sky, urging herself to go faster and faster. The wind rushed past her ears, blocking out everything but the present moment and the fact that once again, the sky was hers.

Watching her disappear into the clouds, Seras smiled slightly, "So that was your plan," she said, "You guys managed to get Heinkel to attack Wynter, forcing her to react as she would have in a real fight. In this case, flying,"

Integra turned to her desk, "What are you talking about, Seras? She did that on her own. I had nothing to do with it," she said.

Seras smiled slyly and shrugged, watching happily as Wynter came into view again, still riding the winds far above them, reveling in her newly regained freedom.


End file.
